Mouse Guard Fall: 1152 (My version)
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: This is my version on the first Mouse Guard book. I only own my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Mouse Guard: Fall 1152 (my version)**

**A/N: Hello everyone. My name is Sonicfigher21354, but you can call me Sonicfighter for short. I've been on this site for several years without coming with a story, now it's my time to shine. Before I begin my first ever story, Please note. I don't own Mouse Guard, or it's characters, story line, and setting. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs. Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 1: Merchant and the snake

* * *

_**Mice struggle to survive and thrive in the world with harsh weather conditions and dangerous predators. And thus the Mouse guard was made. Serving as escorts, bodyguards, scouts, pathfinders, and weather watchers for the common mice. They protect the mice going for one village to the next. They once serve as soldiers during the Winter War against the weasel warlord, Rampaul two years ago. With the war over, the Mouse Territories is no longer as troubled. Despite this, there are still many dangers everyday. The guards have many skills to keep their border safe. They help find new routes from one village to another, lead shipments of goods and supplies safely from one town to the next, and protect the mouse territories from evil.**_

It is Autumn in the Mouse Territories. The leaves changed to yellow and orange, and the weather grew colder, which means Winter is approaching. A tan mouse with a straw hat is pulling a cart of grain. He is a merchant who carry grain from Rootwallow to Barkstone. Normally, the Guard would escorts traders like him safely to they're destination. But instead, he decided to go alone. Which is the worst thing a mouse would do. As he pulled the heavy cart, he started to feel exhausted.

"Man, I'm getting too old for this." The merchant said while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I think I should rest for bit, when I'll be on my way."

The merchant stop by a tree and parked the cart next to him. He lied down, and rested with his hat over his eyes. Unknown to him, a shadow appear in front of the merchant. Awoken from his nap, he said, "Huh? Who's there?" Before he know it, the shadow swallowed him whole without a single sound.

(**A few Hours later**)

As soon as words of the missing merchant reached Lockhaven, Gwendolyn and her brother Richard, send 4 of they're best guards to find him, Lieam, a redfur mouse wearing a green cloak with a short sword and the youngest of the Guards, Kenzie, a tall gray mouse wearing a purple cloak with a staff, and is known for his intellect and cleverness in battle, Saxon, a brown mouse with a red cloak with a long sword, and he think ahead with his sword rather that his head, and finally, Edward, a tan mouse with a bright orange cloak and carry a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a dagger, and is known for his archery skills and he never misses his target.

The 4 mice travel along the same path the merchant take before he vanish.

"Gwendolyn said you would brief us once we were on the trail Kenzie." Lieam said to Kenzie.

"So tell us, why have four of the Guard's finest been dispatched?" Lieam ask Kenzie in concern. Kenzie replayed,

"A mouse haling grain took the path from Rootwallow to Barkstone without escort. We need to find the missing grain mouse. Seems he never reached his destination." Saxon short in contempt.

"If you ask me, we won't find him at this rate." He complained to the others,

"We're miles away from Barkstone and that fool's nowhere to be seen."

"That's is why we're finding him Saxon." Edward said to Saxon.

"He couldn't just vanish into thin air." Soon the search party stop next to a huge tree.

"We should keep moving." Saxon said to the other Guard's. Kenzie replied,

"I agree with you Saxon, but I think one of us need to see _where_ to go to."

Lieam, being the agile climber, climbed up to one of the branches of the tree to see where his comrades should go next. Kenzie called out to him,

"See anything up there Lieam?"

Lieam spotted something in the distance, It was the merchant's cart.

"Hey guys, I see a cart over-there!" He called to the others while pointing the way to the cart.

Soon, the group reached the cart. It have been turn on it's side, spilling the grain and one of the handle had broken off. Saxon draw his sword and jumped on top the chart in chase of trouble and Edward readied his bow with a arrow. Kenzie examine the cart for signs of attacks as he hold a grain.

"Hmmm." Kenzie though.

"The grain is still here, but there's no sign of the merchant." Kenzie looked around for like blood stains. But there was none.

"It could be a carnivore, but there is not a single stain of blood around. Not even a drop." Lieam saw the sun going down and said to the others.

"Guys,we're losing daylight."

Kenzie, knowing finding a missing mouse at night would be dangerous cause of the dangers of owls, agreed with Lieam.

"We can't find him at night. We need to wait til morning." Saxon, agree with the idea.

"We'll camp here for the night. Each of us will stay up for a hour in chase of trouble and we'll switch places."

"That's a great idea Saxon." Edward said to Saxon. Saxon said to the other Guards while explaining the plan,

"Lieam, you take first watch, I'll take second, Edward, you'll take third, and Kenzie, you take fourth. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The other replied to Saxon.

That very night, Lieam is standing watch while Kenzie, Saxon and Edward are sleeping. Hour after hour, the Guards took turn standing watch while the others went to sleep. Later before dawn, Kenzie woke up Edward while whispering.

"Hey, Edward, wake up." Edward shorted a bit and woke up with sleepy eyes. he yawned and said,

"What is it Kenzie, is it my turn to be on watch?"

"No". Kenzie answered.

"I believed Saxon found something." Edward, now wide awake when he heard that, is interested.

"Really? What he found?"

"Come see for yourself." Kenzie told Edward.

"Should we wake Lieam?" Edward said while pointing to Lieam who is sleeping. Kenzie said to him,

"Na, let him sleep. I'm sure he'll wake up by daybreak." Edward, looked at Lieam, and looked back to Kenzie.

"Okay. Show me what Saxon found."

"Follow me."

As soon as Kenzie said this, Edward grabbed his quiver and bow and followed Kenzie.

As soon as drawn brakes, a few glares of the Sun woke Lieam from his sleep. Lieam yawned and stretched for a bit. But then, he found out that Saxon, Kenzie and Edward are not with him.

"Saxon?" Lieam called out while he drew his short sword.

"Kenzie?" He called again as to ran down the path to catch up with the 3 mice.

"Edward?"

As soon as Lieam found Saxon, Kenzie and Edward, Kenzie motions Lieam to keep quiet and get down. Saxon crouched down with his sword drawn and Edward have his bow and arrow at the ready.

"Saxon found a trail of grain." He said quietly as possible.

"And the trail leads this way." Saxon added.

"Yeah, whatever took out missing mouse, went the same way." Edward also added.

The trail of grain stopped at a hole. The quartet (meaning four), soon stopped when they heard a hiss. They knew only one creature that can make that sound: a snake!

In a flash, a milksnake slithered out of the underbrush and surround the group. Milksnakes, though not venomous, can strike it's prey (namely mice) in a blink of an eye. As soon as the snake rear's it's back to strike, Saxon, while swinging his sword, cut one of the snakes lower fangs. Edward fired his arrow which his the snakes body causing it to hiss in pain. Kenzie jumped on the snakes head and use his staff to shut the snake's mouth close but for a moment.

"I can't hold it forever!" Kenzie shouted to his fellow Guards.

"We need to fall back!"

Lieam soon saw a hallow tree which they can hide in.

"There in that tree!" He shouted while pointing to the tree.

"This way! Hurry!" Lieam said while he, Kenzie, and Saxon ran to the hollow tree.

"You guys go, I'll catch up!" Said Edward while readying another arrow.

The 3 mice ran to the tree which have a knothole the size of the mice. Edward draw another arrow, pulled back on his bow, and fired the arrow at the snake. This time at one of it's eye, the arrow hit the snake's right eye, and the snake hissed in fury and in pain. Though the arrow didn't go deep enough to the brain, it did buy Edward enough time to join his brothers in arms. The snake looked at Edward in anger for what he did to it's eye, and try to get him. Luckily for Edward, to made it the the knothole in time. Knowing that the knothole was too small for the snake, it hissed angrily and slithered around the tree, waiting for them to come out. Kenzie said to the others,

"We'll wait in here til the snake leave and we'll get the drop on it later."

"We should've killed that snake when we got the chance." Saxon growled in anger.

"Don't worry Saxon." Edward said to Saxon, trying to calm him out. "You'll get your chance."

Lieam, thinking there's no way out, said to the others.

"Are you all nuts? There's no way we'll defeat that snake. Now _or_ later. We'll be it's lunch."

Kenzie placed his paw on Lieam's shoulder and said,

"You forget Lieam, back in Lockhaven there's a saying carved in the stone: It's matter's not _what_ you fight, but what you fight _for_."

That was true. The saying have become the MouseGuard's motto since those words were carved.

Later, Saxon came back a while to see if the snake was still there, returned.

"Is the snake still there, Sax?" Kenzie said to Saxon.

"No." Saxon reported. "I think it's gone."

Lieam sighed in relief. At least now they can focus on the task at hand by finding the merchant.

"Good." Lieam said.

"Now let find that merchant and get out of here." The 4 Guards came out of the tree and saw a couple of holes in the ground. One on them have a trail of grain.

"Those holes are where the grain and the trail led us to." Kenzie said to his companions.

"One of them should have our missing merchant."

They reached the first hole as fast as their legs should carry them. Kenzie, Saxon and Edward, looked carefully into the hole while Lieam stood guard with his short sword drawn.

"Is it our missing mouse in that hole?" Lieam asked the others. Kenzie, Saxon and Edward moved closely to the hole and find what shocked them.

"No."Saxon said to Lieam. "It's not the merchant, it's eggs!"

What Saxon said is true. In the hole are a cluster of snake eggs which means trouble for future travelers and merchants if not disposed of.

"Come on, we must get rid of them or they'll pose a treat to future travelers." Saxon said to Kenzie and Edward as he drew his sword and drive into the pit. Kenzie followed Saxon while saying,

"Saxon, what for me." Saxon and Kenzie smashed the eggs and kill the young snakes with their sword and staff. Edward, drew his arrow and aimed at one of the young snakes and said to Kenzie and Saxon,

"Hey, save some for me." And fired his arrow at the snake, killing it instantly. While this was going on, Lieam found something in the sand, it was part of the merchant hat. It was close to another hole.

Lieam move to the hole as quiet as a mouse (**Which is ironic cause he is mouse**), but as to got closer to the hole, he heard a hiss again from the hole. As the looked into the hole, he jumped back in surprise.

It is the milk snake that Edward blinded it's right eye from earlier. It was in the hole after it failed to get the mice when they went into the tree. The snake emerge from the hole and tower over Lieam and looked at him with it's left good eye. Edward, who heard the hiss, saw Lieam in trouble. Edward rush to his aid while saying,

"Hang on Lieam!" Edward was about to readied another arrow from his quiver, but to his shock, he was out of arrows. He used up his last couple of arrows on the snake hatchlings.

"Uh oh" Edward said to himself in horror as the snake switched from Lieam to Edward. "I'm in trouble."

Just as the snake was about to strike Edward to avenged it's right eye, Lieam shout to the snake bravely.

"Hey! It's me you want! Come and get me!"

The milksnake soon switched it's target from Edward back to Lieam with angry eyes (or eye in case). Lieam's face is in determination as the snake is about to strike Kenzie's words still buzzing in his head, he yelled a battle-cry as soon the the snake's mouth open and strikes at blinding speed. Lieam used one of the snake's fang as a handhold, stand at it's mouth and used his short sword to strike the snake in the brain.

The snake die instantly and hit the ground with a 'thud'. Inside the hole, Kenzie and Saxon stopped hacking and slashing with the dead snake hatchlings around them when the heard the thud.

"Saxon did you hear something?" Kenzie asked Saxon. Saxon replied,

"Yes, sounds like Lieam's in trouble." Saxon and Kenzie climbed out the hole with Saxon saying,

"Hang on Lieam, we're coming!" Edward, Saxon, and Kenzie worked together it get Lieam out of the dead snake by his legs.

"One minute we you alone, and the next we find you in a mouth of a snake?" Saxon said. As soon as they got Lieam out, Edward spoke severely to Lieam. "Lieam that was the most reckless and idiotic thing I've ever seen in my entire life! You could've been killed." Lieam, who was covered in snake drool and a bit of blood, replied,

"Hey, at least I killed the snake, didn't I?" Edward looked at the dead snake. His expression soon soften.

"Well, yes. You did. It was reckless, but brave nonetheless." He said while rubbing Lieam's head. You see, Edward treated Lieam like a little brother and Lieam liked it. Saxon cut open the snake's stomach with his sword.

"Look like we found our missing merchant." Kenzie said grimly.

"Or what's left of him We should give him a proper burial." Edward suggested. "All in favor, say 'aye'."

"Aye." Said Kenzie, Saxon and Lieam sadly.

Soon, Kenzie, Saxon, Lieam and Edward, bury the merchant on a grave made with stones they found and a stick to placed the scrap of the straw-hat, after Lieam cleaned himself getting the drool and blood off of him, they continue their quest with Lieam pulling the grain cart.

"Hey Kenzie, did Rand ever killed a snake before?" Saxon said to Kenzie. Kenzie answered,

"No, but he save your life more times than could be counted."

"Yeah, and with that broken leg of his, I doubt he'll be coming out of Lockhaven anytime soon." Edward said to Saxon. Rand is the Guard's shield-bearer, and is in charge of maintaining defenses in Lockhaven. His right leg was injured during the Winter War 2 years ago and have never fully healed since and force him to stay in Lockhaven. Lieam spoke to the others, wondering.

"Why can't we bury him somewhere else? What about his wife? Would we tell her about what happen?"

"I don't think so Lieam." Kenzie said to Lieam quietly.

"We're going to Barkstone." Lieam is surprise by this.

"Barkstone? But why?" Lieam asked confused. Kenzie handed a folded piece of parchment from is cloak while saying,

"You see our missing mouse was a traitor." Edward is shocked.

"A traitor? Why would the merchant be a traitor?"

"Good question Edward, I found this in the merchant's grain yesterday. It's a map of Lockhaven." Kenzie answered to Edward.

Now, Edward is surprised. What would a map, and a map of Lockhaven no less be doing in a chart full of grain? Kenzie continue by saying,

"And if we found the merchant still alive, I knew Saxon would've killed him where he stood." Kenzie continue while looking at Saxon who have a angry expression on his face while gripping his sword. If they found the merchant still breathing, he would've ended his life.

Kenzie unfolded the parchment revealing the map of Lockhaven.

"And I want to know who's giving out our secrets to and why." Kenzie finished. Edward said to Kenzie in concern.

"I'm sure we'll find out, when we do find the traitor, we'll be ready." Edward said severely. Whoever this traitor is, it's definitely from within there own ranks.

**A/N: And there you have it, the first chapter finish. So, what to guys think? Sorry it was short, but don't worry, I'll make them longer than this. Unlike the actual comic, I'll be adding a few of my own twist like Gwendolyn having a brother, another mouse helping the 3 mice, and a few more which I'll reveal later. Til then, be sure to leave a review and no flaming or trolling! Ta, ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mouse Guard: Fall 1152 (my version)**

**A/N: Okay people, here's the second chapter of this story. Sorry It took so long, I'm working of getting my Vet Tech stuff done. I'm working on becoming a Veterinarian cause of my love for animals and I want to help animals. Also, I need to re-read the first Mouse Guard book to give some ideas, and I ran into a few writer's blocks. Anyway, I don't own Mouse guard or it's characters, story line, and setting. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Traitor in the shadows

* * *

_**While Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, and Edward were tracking the path of the grain merchant to Barkstone, Gwendolyn, and her brother, Richard, both head of the Mouse Guard sent word to Sadie and Remy.**_

_**Sadie, who once watched a shoreline region of the Mouse Territories, has been asked to make contact with one of the missing Guard, Conard. Remy, who's a skilled crossbow mouse from Rootwallow, and close friend of Sadie, accompany her to Calogero which for some odd reason, haven't have any communication for a year, and the Guards feared the worse.**_

Many miles North-East of the Mouse Territories, two mice were on their way to Calogero. Sadie is a female brown mouse wearing a plum cloak and carry two daggers. Accompanying her is Remy, a male tan field mouse wearing a yellow cloak and carry a short sword, a crossbow and a quiver of arrows. Like Edward, he's a skilled archer. One time, he challenge Edward to see who shoot the best. Turns out, it was a tie. They're both great archers. However, unlike Edward, Remy choose a crossbow instead of a bow. It may reload slower, but it have better range.

As they walked, Sadie heard a tweet, Sadie and Remy looked up and saw a female sparrow with a bag over her shoulder, she is Lucy, the Guard's messenger bird. She help deliver important letters to the guard mice, anywhere at anytime.

"Greetings fellow guard mice." Lucy said as she landed in front of Sadie and Remy.

"Hi Lucy, it's great to see you again." Remy greeted the messenger.

"What you got Lucy?" Ask Sadie.

"I got a message from Gwen and Richard. They said it's urgent." Lucy answered while digging through her bag.

Lucy pulled out a scroll with the Guard mouse seal on it and handed it to Sadie.

"Well, I'm off, these messages won't deliver themselves you know." Lucy said before spreading her wings. "See you later."

With that, Lucy took to the sky and flew til she was beyond Sadie and Remy's sight.

" I wonder what's so urgent." Remy said while Sadie removed the seal. She opened the scroll which said:

**Sadie, Remy, please travel to Calogero. We haven't make any contact with the northern post for a year, and we fear the worse. Remy will accompany you with any way he can. Stationed there is Conrad, an old sailor. You two must investigate the problem at once.**

**Signed, G and R**

"Hmm, I wonder why we haven't heard anything from Calogero in a year." Remy said to himself.

"There's any one way to find out Remy." Sadie said to her partner as she rolled up the scroll and placed it in her cloak pocket.

Sadie and Remy continue til they came upon a river. Near the edge, was a leaf held fast by a rope.

Remy, being a gentleman or mouse, offered Sadie to go first. "After you." Remy said to Sadie with a bow.

Sadie got on board the leaf and Remy followed. Sadie use one of her daggers to cut the rope, and both Sadie and Remy use oars to paddle their way west.

They ran into a few currents, luckily, they made through all of them, but not without getting themselves wet and before long, the Northern Shore was in sight.

"_The Northern Shore_." Sadie though in her head.

"Land-Ho!' shouted Remy and he laughed at his own joke. "I always wanted to say that."

Remy and Sadie jumped out of the leaf and parked the leaf by the river.

Remy spotted a rock covering a hole in a tree root. "Over there." Remy exclaimed to Sadie while pointing to the root.

Using a one on the paddles as a lever, they lifted the rock, uncovering the hole.

Both Remy and Sadie looked inside and found messages all of them not read.

"Look like these messages haven't been open in a while." Remy said while holding one of the unopened note.

"Gwendolyn and Richard was right, there's something weird going on here." Sadie said to Remy.

As Remy put the note back into the root, Sadie saw something on the sand, tracks, and from the look of it, mice tracks.

"Hey Remy, look at this. Tracks." Sadie called to Remy as he walked to her. Remy and Sadie both examine the tracks.

"I doubt these are Conard's tracks, I don't see any peg leg." Remy was right, the trick don't belong to Conard, but from someone else.

"And they lead away from Calogero." Said Sadie as she and Remy followed the tracks.

Sadie and Remy shove the grass out of the way, and there, a few miles away, was Calogero. It's a three story building with a straw roof, two chimneys, and six windows in different spots. The door was however, nearly torn from it's hinges.

Remy and Sadie entered the building, it was dark, save for a few sunlight entering the building and is was strangely empty.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Remy called out. There was no answer, except for the sound of the waves moving against the shore outside.

"Look like nobody's home." Remy said to Sadie. "True." Sadie replied to Remy as she looked at the map which was close to the door.

She pointed on the spot which said 'Calogero' with her dagger.

"This is the right place, but where's..." Sadie was interrupted when she heard a peg leg behind her. Before she could blink, a fish hook complete with a fishing line came close to her neck.

Behind her is a grey mouse with a ring on his right ear and a peg leg on his left leg.

Remy draw out his sword and pointed it at the mouse.

You must be Conard, right?" Remy asked the grey mouse.

"I am." Conard said with a sailor accent.

"Now speak yeh two if yeh both want to live to see tomorrow." He said with a treating voice.

"We're Sadie and Remy of the Guards. Gwen and Richard sent us to find you." Remy said to Conard in a serious tone.

"And we order you to stand down!" Sadie said to Conard.

Conard lowered the hook and placed it next to the door.

"So, Richard and Gwendolyn sent yeh two, eh?" Conard said to Sadie and Remy while fixing the door.

"They must've already know about the traitor."

This made Sadie and Remy confused. "Traitor? What traitor?" Sadie asked.

"We didn't know that." said Remy puzzled as he sheathed his sword.

"I would recognize the voice just do make sure yeh two.."

Then Conard feel dizzy as he try to continue.

"...weren't the traitoooor."

With that, Conard feel to the floor out cold.

"Conard, are you alright?" Sadie said to Conard, but Conard was out like a candle.

Remy went to Conard's side and snapped his fingers several times to make him wake up, but it was no good.

"Guess he couldn't hold his rum." Remy said to Sadie.

"What make you say that, Remy?" Asked Sadie.

"Look." Remy said, pointing his thumb to an empty rum bottle.

"And this is why we don't drink on the job." Sadie said annoyed while shaking her head.

(**Several Hours later**)

While Conard was unconscious, Sadie and Remy gathered wood for the fire, and ingredients to make soup.

Conard soon wake up with a head ache.

"Hi there." Remy greeted Conard.

"You were out for a few hours.' Sadie said as she put another piece of wood for the fire.

"We made you some soup. It'll make you fell better." Sadie poured the soup into a bowl and handed it to Conard.

"Now, can you tell us about this 'traitor' you spoke of earlier?" Remy said to Conard while he's enjoying the soup.

"He's right." Sadie agreed.

Conard stop and sigh he begin his story.

"It's all stared about a year ago, I begin to suspect something, something strange, like someone was there then I wasn't around."

**(Flashback: A year ago)**

A year ago, Conard was hiding in the rafters using his hook to keep hidden. Below him were two mice, one was the merchant, the other was hidden in the shadows so he couldn't tell who he was.

_" I hide myself in the rafters, I saw two mice in Calogero, one was a small merchant mouse, while the other was hidden on the shadow. I couldn't tell who it was, but they both spoke of the dead."_

Unknown to both mice, Conard was eavesdropping on their plain while drinking rum.

"_I wanted to know more on what their planning before I leave my hiding place."_

Until one day,

"Your service to me have been useful." said the mouse in the shadows.

"It's been an honor to serve you, m'lord." the merchant mouse said while bowing.

"To you have the map I requested?" Asked the merchant. The mouse smiled evilly and chuckled.

"Yes. I have it right here." The mouse pulled out a folded parchment and handed it to the merchant.

"Lockhaven." The mouse said in a wicked voice.

"Good. Soon the guards will be no more and the territories will be in our paws." The merchant said with an evil smile an his face.

"Indeed." The shadowed mouse agreed with an equally evil smile.

Soon, the two mice left leaving Conard alone who have heard the entire conversation.

He have to warn Lockhaven of what he just heard before it's too late.

**(End Flashback)**

"I tried to follow, but when yeh two came here, I though one of yeh would might be the shadowy mouse, so I have both of yeh to speak so I would recognize the voice." Conard said as he finished his story.

Remy was deep in his though while Conard was telling his story. "Hmm. I wonder who's our mystery mouse is." Remy said to himself with his paw on his chin.

"I'm sure we'll figure that out soon, Remy." Sadie answered.

Sadie saw the fire going out and decided to call it a night.

"We leave for Lockhaven at dawn tomorrow." Sadie said to Remy and Conard as they used their cloaks as blankets.

"And once we're there, we can tell Richard and Gwen what you told us." Remy finish.

And this that, all three mice went to sleep.

At dawn the next day, Sadie open her eyes, but instead of a full sunlight to greet her, it was strangely dark out.

Remy woke up, and yawned. He cracked his back. "Morning Sadie." Remy looked out the window, and was puzzled. "That's weird, it's morning and yet is still dark around here."

Sadie nudged Conard to woke up "Conard, we got a problem."

Sadie and Remy went to the windows to open them, but they're blocked for some reason.

"Something's blocking the windows." Said Sadie while she and Remy try to push the windows open.

"It's not just the windows, but the door too." Conard was right, whatever was blocking the windows was blocking the door as well as Conard try to push it open.

All tree mice looked out the door window and their eye went big.

"Holy crabs!" Remy said shock.

What Remy said was true, outside Calogreo, was seven orange crabs. Normally, crabs are territorial and would crush a mouse unlucky enough to trespass into their territory, but now, it's look like they want to expand their territories.

One of the crabs ripped the top door off it's hinges with it's pincers.

"We need to get out of here and fast." Said Remy.

"Yes, but how?" Asked Sadie.

"There's another way out. Follow me." Conard said to Remy and Sadie.

Conard lead Remy and Sadie to a window on the second floor.

All three of them got out unharmed.

"Come on! We need to get to Lockhaven." Sadie said to the others.

'Yeah, and fast." Remy finish.

They didn't get far as two crabs block their way.

_"_Look like they won't let us." Conard said as he aimed his hook.

Sadie draw her two daggers and Remy got out his crossbow and readied a bolt.

"Charge!" Remy shouted as he, Conard, and Sadie attacked the crabs.

Remy fired his crossbow, but the bolt bounced off the crab hard shell.

"Nuts. These guys have though armor." Remy cursed.

"Well, their crabs after all." Sadie said to Remy.

Conard dodges one of the crabs pincers and used his hook, to grip the crabs mouth. Conard pulled on the fishing line under the crab and tie it up on another crabs leg. The crab move causing the crab with the fish hook to fell other.

Meanwhile, Sadie threw her dagger which, like Remy's crossbow bolt, bounced off the crabs shell. The crab picked up the dagger, when Sadie stabbed it with her other dagger while saying, "Fooled you!"

Sadie try to remove the dagger, but the crabs shell was too tough.

"It's stuck." Said muttered while trying to pull the dagger out. "Remy is right, they do have tough smells." Sadie said to herself.

When, a whistle was heard. "Hey you over-size crustacean!"

The crab turned around and saw Remy with another bolt on his crossbow, bending out.

He fired, which hit Sadie's dagger, causing it to fall off.

Sadie smiled said "Thanks Remy!" "Your welcome, Sadie!" Remy answered back.

Sadie try to grab her other dagger which was in the crabs pincer. As she get closer, the crab opened it's pincer causing the dagger to drop. Sadie use her tail to grab the dagger.

Then, the craw threw Sadie off and she fell to the sand. The reason was Conard was on top of one of the crab using himself as a distraction.

"I got em covered! Yeh two get of here!" Conard shot to Remy and Sadie as the crabs closed in on Conard.

The crab grab Conard in it's pincer as the others move closer and closer on Conard.

"Take what yeh to know to Lockhaven!" Conard shouted again.

Remy was helping Sadie on her feet. "Come on Sadie, there's nothing we can do."

Sadie, who want to help Conard, disagree.

"But we gonna help him."

"It's a losing battle. Our best choice is to warn Lockhaven."

Sadie wanted to argue, but she know Remy's right. It's a losing battle. They'll be defeated easily.

"Your right. Let's move!" Sadie said and with that, both Sadie and Remy ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

Conard, who knew his fate was sealed, have one final thing to say.

"Hey!" Conard shouted and Remy and Sadie stopped and looked back.

"Mouseguard forever!" Conard shouted to Sadie and Remy.

Both smiled and shouted back, "Mouseguard forever!"

Both Remy and Sadie continue running away from Calogero, Conard quickly say, "Warn Gwendolyn, warn Richard, warn Lockhaven GAAHHH!" *crunch*

The crabs overwhelmed Conard and crushed him which killed him instantly.

Sadie, with tears in her eyes, whispered, "Goodbye brave friend".

"And may your sacrifice be remembered." Remy finish.

As both Sadie and Remy ran, the crabs are fighting over poor Conard's dead corpse.

They have to warn Lockhaven of what Conard told them ASAP before it's too late.

**Another chapter done. R.I.P. Conard. May you find peace in another life. I hope Remy and Sadie warn Lockhaven and soon. In the next chapter, we return to Saxon, Liam, Kenzie and Edward as they enter the town of Barkstone. What they'll find here? You'll have to wait and see.**

**The "Holy crabs!" is a reference to Ice Age 4: Continental Drift my favorite movie as well as Ice Age 1,2 and 3. Don't forgot to leave a review, comment, and favorite this story. And flamers will be used to make swords. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mouse Guard: Fall 1152 (My version)**

**(AN: Hi everyone. Here's the third chapter of my first story. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I have ran into a few writer's blocks and stuff. Anyway, I don't own mouse Guard or it's characters, settings, and places. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OC's. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 3: Barkstone

_**Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Edward got rid of the grain cart and continue to Barkstone, a town build within an oak tree, to find the traitor of the Guards. But the only problem is they don't know who the traitor is. They need to keep a low profile until the traitor can be found and brought to justice. All 4 of them didn't know of the information Sadie and Remy have with them to Lockhaven, and nor do they know of Conards death.**_

Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Edward walked through a path not known by others, but it's the safest route to their destination. A few hours ago, they ditched the grain cart in a bush to keep their heads down til the traitor can be found. They reached a log which go across a river. Saxon, being co-leader, is the first to cross, and the rest followed. As Saxon cross the log with his sword draw, Lieam broke the silence by asking,

"Guys, what if our deepest fears come true?"

"Don't worry Lieam, they won't. The sooner we get to Barkstone, the sooner we'll find the traitor. Beside, we have the upper-hand." Edward said while crossing the log and putting out he's arms to keep balance.

"He's right Lieam, we have the map." Kenzie said as he cross the log, following his comrades.

Saxon said in a stern voice, "Sooner and later, Barkstone will give up their secrets."

"I hope your right." Lieam said to Saxon with a sight.

Kenzie said to the others in a serious tone. "Remember everyone, our approach to Barkstone must be a suitable one."

Edward huffed a little. "Last time I checked, Saxon was not known to be "suitable". Right Saxon?" Saxon shorted at Edward in response.

As they continue onward, they heard a sound. Kenzie raises his paw to his brothers in arms, telling them to stop.

"Quiet. Someone's coming." Kenzie told the others quietly.

Hearing this, Edward readied his dagger, cause he used up all of his arrows on the snake hatchlings yesterday. That 'someone' stepped out of the bush is a male black mouse wearing a black cloak and carrying a bundle of swords on his back. It is Midnight. The Guard's blacksmith.

"Good day fellow guard mice." Midnight greets Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Edward. "I never expect to cross path with you guys, or anyone else around these parts."

"Hi Midnight. It's good to see you again." Edward greets to Midnight while putting his dagger away. "I got a question, do you fellas find that merchant yet?" Midnight asked while putting the bundle down next to a small waterfall. Saxon put his sword away, while Lieam answered,

"Yes. we did, but he was a-" Before he can continue, Kenzie cut in and said,

"He was already dead. A milksnake found him and ate him. We didn't make it in time." Midnight replied while getting a drink from the waterfall.

"That's a pity! I knew that old fool shouldn't have gone alone." After getting a drink, he put the bundle back on his back and said to the others.

"Well, I better get going. This bundle of swords won't sharpen themselves you know. A smith in Windselm is waiting for these."

"Safe travels Midnight." Lieam said as he, Saxon, Kenzie, and Edward continue on the path, and Midnight went the other way to Windselm.

"And to you four as well." Midnight said to the others and walked away.

Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, and Edward continue down the path til they approached a huge oak tree called the Locust tree, with giant doors in front of it. Kenzie whispered to the others as they walked toward the doors.

"Okay fellas, until we get the matter of this map sorted out, we mustn't speak on this to anyone, especially to the guard mice. Understood?"

"Understood." Lieam, Saxon, and Edward replied to Kenzie. As they stopped by the doors, Saxon try to push them open, but they won't budge.

"It's locked." Saxon said while Edward sigh in annoyance while holding the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"That's because it's a gatehouse, Saxon." Edward said to Saxon. Saxon chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Right. I knew that." "Halt! Who goes there?" shouted a voice causing the mice to jump and turn to see a mouse in one of the holes, wearing a helmet, a few strips of irons for armor, and holding a spear.

"Easy there. We're just passing through here." Edward said to the guard while the others nodded. The guard said, "Guard-mice, huh? Open the gates!" The gates opened up, revealing the town itself, "Barkstone." Kenzie said.

Barkstone is made up of several stores, houses, a mayor's mansion, town square and it's famous June Alley Inn. It's best known throughout the Territories for being home to Artisans, or craft-mice. It's also houses the best glass, furniture and other goods, anywhere. Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Edward's first stop was the June Alley Inn, a place to stop and have something to eat, drink and rent a room for a night or more. If their tab is overdue, the inn held a contest of story telling. The one with the best story get his or her tab remove, while the rest have to pay up within seven days. As they sat down and order some ale and soup, Kenzie whisper to them,

"Okay, here's the plan, we'll split up and ask the shop keepers about the map, once we find info, we'll regroup at the town square, agree?" "Agree." Saxon, Lieam, and Edward whispered. Soon, after paying for the drinks and food, they left the inn and split up.

Saxon visit a glass blowing store and ask two mice, a male and female about the map, they shook their heads no. Lieam ask a merchant the same question, but she said no. Lieam then asked her,

" Can I have a loaf of bread please?" "Of course." The merchant said with a smile and handed out the bread.

"That'll be one gold piece please." Lieam handed the merchant one gold piece and the merchant gave Lieam the bread as he walked while enjoying his bread. Kenzie meanwhile, visit a carpenter and Saxon visit a wood-crafting store and both ask the same question about the map and both answer as no. As for Edward, he walked to a store with a sign saying, 'Twilight's Arms are Armor'. Edward know he need to refill his quiver with more arrows.

Edward enter the store and inside, there is weapons like swords, axes, bows, crossbows, spears, maces, arrows, crossbow bolts, daggers and halberds on display as well as armor, helmets and shields of different kinds on wooden dummies. There's also a forge complete with a grindstone. Edward saw a black mouse working the grindstone sharpening a sword and do his surprise, he look exactly like Midnight, expect he wear an apron. The mouse looked up and stopped sharpening the sword, and smiled.

"Ah, a customer. Give me a second." The mouse said as he got up from the grindstone and placed the sword next to the others. (**A/N:** You know, the racks where the weapons are?) The mouse greeted Edward with a smile,

"Welcome to my little store. It's not much, but I have plenty of weapons and armor to keep you fighting." Edward snapped out of his shock and asked the shop keeper.

"Yes, I would like 20 arrows please." The mouse asked kindly,

"Which kind? I have iron, steel, and hunting arrows." The mouse showed Edward 3 kind of arrows as he explained them. Edward pointed at the iron arrows and the mouse looked at the arrows.

"Iron, eh? Good choose, you know I prefer myself the steel arrows, cause they do more damage." He said as the gathered 20 iron arrows. Edward then looked at the mouse and said,

"Say, you look similar, you look exactly like Midnight. He just meet him while coming to town." The mouse chuckled a bit and said, "Of course we look alike. He's my older brother."

"I didn't know Midnight have a brother." Edward said sounding surprised.

"Well, he don't mention me much." The mouse said as he put 20 iron arrows on the counter-top.

"Names Twilight." Twilight said as the expended his paw. Edward smiled and shake his paw while saying,

"Nice to met you Twilight. I'm Edward of the Guard."

"It's a pleasure to meet a Guard around these parts." Twilight let got of Edward's paw and said,

"That'll be 10 silver pieces, if you please." Edward handed Twilight 10 silver pieces as he removed his quiver fro his back and placed all 20 new arrows in it. Twilight went back to the grindstone and begin sharpening another sword til Edward asked,

"Hey, Twilight, do you know of the map of Lockhaven?" Hearing that, Twilight stopped the grindstone in shock and the sword make a few sparks.

"What? A map of Lockhaven? I though it was safely locked away in it's walls." Twilight said in disbelief.

"It was, til someone send it to a grain merchant and try to send it here. I believe someone is planing to overthrow the guards." Edward replied to Twilight. Twilight though for a moment, then he remembered something.

"I believe I have something here that'll might help." Twilight said as he went under the counter. He later got up and in his hand was a small folded parchment. "This came to me 8 months ago." He unfolded the parchment, which reveled to be a list. And it said:

_100 swords and daggers_

_279 arrows and 48 bows_

_75 spears_

_42 axes_

_and 114 complete sets of armor._

Edward eyes grew wide. It's an order form. An order form for weapons and armor. Edward looked over the list and said,

"This is enough weapons to go to war."

"I know." Twilight said, "It's like we're going to fight the weasels again, but we've been at peace with them since the Winter War. They wouldn't attack us, unless it's a good reason."

"Your right, Twilight. I better show this to the others." Edward grabbed the list and ran to the door of the shop.

"Oh, Edward!" Twilight called as Edward stopped and look back at Twilight.

"If you happen to see Midnight, tell him I said 'hi'."

"Will do, and thanks." Edward ran out of the shop to tell Saxon, Lieam, and Kenzie what he found.

At the town square, with a well in the center, Saxon, Lieam and Kenize regroup and Kenzie first asked,

"Do you find anything?"

"No. I got nothing." Saxon said.

"Neither do I." Lieam also said. Kenzie notice Edward is not with the others, and said,

"I wonder where Edward is." As if on cue, Edward run to the square, shouting, "Guys! Look what I've found!"

The others were surprised by Edward's reaction.

"What? What did you find? Is it about the map?" Lieam asked Edward.

"Well, no, not the map, but I did find this." Edward said as he showed them the order form. Kenzie took the form out of his paw and look over it. Kenzie eyes grew wide as plates and asked Edward

"Where did you get this?"

"A blacksmith gave this to me. He's the brother of Midnight."

"I didn't know Midnight have a brother." Saxon said to Edward.

"I know, that's what I said." Edward said to Saxon. He turn back to Kenzie and said,

"I think it's enough weapons to armed a entire town and Twilight may not know it."

"Twilight?" Kenzie asked Edward, confused.

"That's the name of Midnight's brother and the owner of the store." Edward answered. Lieam looked around if someone was watching them and asked,

"Hey, guys, I think we're being followed." Kenzie, who know Lieam is right, replied to him while putting the order form in his cloak pocket along with the map. "Your right about that Lieam, we've been followed since we've left the June Ally Inn. It seems that our line of questions have lead us to some attention around here."

"Your right, Kenzie." Edward agree with Kenzie.

"Yeah, well they'll soon regret it." Saxon said as he gripped the handle of his sword.

"Barkstone is not an open country." Kenzie said to Saxon as he unsheathed his sword. "We're not the law around here, and we have no authority here."

"Yeah, and the only authority here is the mayor, the magistrate and the town guards." Edward said while thinking of a plain.

"Your right Edward and beside, I have a plain, but we'll need a distraction in order to work." Saxon have an idea when he heard 'distraction'.

"Saxon?" Kenzie said to him, wondering what he's up to, he soon got his answer when Saxon grabbed on the well support, and he announced,

"ATTENTION CITIZENS OF BARKSTONE! FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT, A DUEL BETWEEN TWO ON THE GUARD'S FINEST MICE!"As he announced his speech, Kenzie is shock on what Saxon was doing, while Edward and Lieam are confused on what's going on. Saxon's speech brought the citizens to the square. Some are cheering, some are placing bets on Saxon or Kenzie, and others just came to see the show. Annoyed by Saxon's action, Kenzie grabbed his cloak and whisper in an angry tone,"Saxon, what are you doing!?"

"Hey, you asked a distraction, this is it." Saxon whispered to Kenzie. Soon, they faced each other shouting,

"En guare!" Saxon is the first to make a move as he swing his sword to Kenzie as Kenzie blocked the attack with his staff. Saxon then leaps into the air with his sword to strike again and Kenzie again blocked Saxon's attack. Saxon attack again this time from below and again, Kenzie blocked. Kenzie gain the upper-hand with he use his staff to make Saxon trip and lose his sword, but Saxon grabbed his sword before it's hit the ground and stabbed Kenzie's cloak and dodges Kenzie's attack. Saxon and Kenzie cross weapons close to each others face and Saxon whispered,"Is this distraction good enough?" "I can only hope so." Whispered Kenzie, hoping this distraction would work.

While the duel was going on, the crowd are enjoying the show, making comments and telling hints to the fighting mice. unknown to the crowd, Edward and Lieam sneak out of the fight and Edward whispered,

"Okay Lieam, now's our chance. We need to get rid of our cloaks and weapons and find out about our map problem."

"Okay Edward I know where we may look. Follow me." Lieam whispered. Edward and Lieam take off their cloaks and weapons and put them in a barrel so no one would rise suspicion. They walked to a store with a sign saying, 'Clarke's Cartography'.

"Clarke's Cartography, huh?" Edward said while reading the sign.

"I think this is the place where looking for. Right?" Edward asked while looking at Lieam.

Lieam though for a minute and answered, "I know this is the place. Who else in Barkstone make maps?" Lieam said to Edward.

"Good point." Edward said as the two mice enters the store.

Inside, Edward and Lieam saw maps on the Territories in the wall and maps rolled up on the shelves. They also is a brown colored moused with two magnifying glasses over his eyes while looking at one of the maps and using a divider. Edward looked at one of the open drawers, and saw a map with a word saying, 'Black Axe' and Edward silently gasped. He heard of the Black Axe. A warrior who walked the Territories while upholding justice and defend the weak. Of course, no one have ever saw him and some say the Axe is dead and some might say the Axe serve a role in the Winter War, but no one ever witness him in combat. But the question in Edward's mind is, what is the Black Axe's name doing on a map? His though is interrupted when Lieam cleared his throat, trying to get the owner's attention.

"Excuse us." Lieam said as the mouse stopped and looked at Lieam and Kenzie. Edward said to the owner,

"Are you the owner of this store?"

"Indeed I am" the owner said while putting the divider down and getting up from his desk.

"We're told that you have a map of Lockhaven." Lieam said while pointed at Lockhaven on the map hanging on the wall. The owner, removed one of his eye glass and said to the mice.

"So, you two came here the join _The Axe, _Huh? I was expect it would be here, but I believe it was...delayed." This made Lieam and Edward gasped in surprise. The merchant they found was delivering the map to _The Axe_, but the question is, what is _The Axe?_

"I got a question, what is, _The Axe_, anyway? We just came into town." The owner soon answered Edward's question by saying,

"_The Axe_ is an Anti-Guard group founded a year ago. It houses mice who believe the guards are useless and weak." The answer made Edward gasped in shock and disbelief. An Anti-Guard group who believe the guards are weak? That's the biggest lie Edward have ever heard. The guards protected other mice from predators and the weather, and get to where they need to be safely. Guess his though of a plain to overthrow the guards was true. The owner made his way to a spiral staircase tat leads to the attic while saying,

"I've head that there are guard-mice in town." He though about the map, then shook it out of his head. "Well, it doesn't matter, map or no map, we march at dawn tomorrow." With that, the owner vanish into the attic, and Lieam, and Edward followed.

The attic was dark, with the only light coming from the window and to their surprise, there was mice dressed up like the guards they saw. One of them, which they recognize to be the store's owner, said to Lieam and Edward in a orderly tone.

"Suit up, recruits." Lieam and Edward did as he said and put on the armors and helmets. As they did, Lieam looked out the window and to his horror, the barrel with his and Edward's cloaks and weapons was dumped into a wagon by a grey mouse. Edward, now fully dressed in armor, came to Lieam and patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's hope Saxon and Kenize are okay." Lieam said to Edward, worried. Edward smiled and replied,

"Don't worry Lieam, I'm sure they'll be fine. They can handle their own." Lieam, unsure, sigh. "I hope your right."

Back at the duel, Kenzie once again blocked Saxon's attack again and Kenzie whispered, "I think your cutting it a bit too close, Saxon."

"Your right, we need to make this look real." Saxon whispered. "Indeed." Kenzie whispered as he hit Saxon in the head with his staff. Saxon slash his sword, making a small cut and dropping a few blood. Kenzie dropped his staff and tackled Saxon to the ground causing Saxon to drop his sword.

"You know, you takes things a bit too far Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon. He is right, Saxon did take this a little far, but it was worth it.

"Get off of me, Kenzie!" Saxon said as he punched Kenzie in the face with a bloody nose, knocking him out cold. The crowed cheered for Saxon's victory as Saxon placed his foot on Kenzie's chest and raised his fist in victory. However, the triumph was short-lived as Saxon is surrounded by solders with their spears pointing at Saxon.

"Lyndon, Thaddeus, tie him up!" The commander ordered to two soldiers with ropes. Saxon, being tied up shouted, "You cowards!" Twilight, who earlier watched Saxon and Kenzie's duel while heading the commotion, i shocked by what he just saw. This is not how to treat fellow guardmice. The commander used the end of his spear to knocked Saxon unconscious as he ordered,

"Keep the civilians back and clear the streets!"

"You heard him, get back!" One of the soldiers said as the civilians backed away. The soldiers also tied up the unconscious Kenzie and dragged them both out of Barkstone.

"These two interlopers won't be a problem any longer." The commander said as the gate open and soldiers throw Saxon and Kenzie out of Barkstone and landed near the the tree. Twilight hide himself in the shadows in the alleyway while the order to clear the civilians was given. He's not gonna let this injustice go unpunished. As the gate's closed, the commander ordered the soldiers back to their normal duty. One of them walked to the alley where Twilight is hiding. Twilight grabbed the soldier and with his arm around his neck while covering his mouth and pulled him into the alley. The soldier try to call you help, but with Twilight covering his mouth, he can't. After a few seconds, the soldier lose conscious and passed out. Twilight, looked at the armor and helmet he's wearing and said,

"Mind if I barrow this?"

Back in the attic, the soldiers are asleep so they can get up early to march. Twilight is wearing the armor and helmet he "borrowed", walked in quietly not to wake the other soldiers. Twilight spotted a familiar tan mouse with a redfur mouse and walked to them. Twilight shake Edward, who shorted and wake up. Twilight whispered to him while removing his helmet.

"Edward, it's me, Twilight." Edward, surprised to see Twilight again, whispered,

"Twilight, what are you doing here? Are a recruit too?" He said while looking at his uniform.

"No, I barrow this from one of the soldiers." Twilight said.

"I got bad news. Your friends got thrown out of town not too long ago." This made Edward surprised.

"We got to help them." Edward said getting up, Twilight stopped him and said,

"No, I saw what those soldiers can do. No doubt they'll do the same to you, and your redfur friend." Lieam soon wake up, and saw Twilight.

"Edward, who's this?" Lieam asked Edward. Edward smiled at his brother figure and introduce him to Twilight.

"Lieam, this is Twilight. Twilight, this is one of my friend, Lieam. " It's nice to meet you Twilight." Lieam said kindly while he and Twilight shook hands. "It's nice to meet you too." Edward smiled, knowing that Twilight will make a great addition into the Guards.

Back outside, a shadowed figure approached the Saxon and Kenzie and said, "What do we have here?" The figure grabbed the ropes and grabbed them both to his home. Whoever he was.

**And thus, ended chapter 3. Not bad if I do say so myself. The Good news is Edward made a new friend and is able to help Edward and Lieam. The Bad news is Saxon and Kenzie got thrown out and is left for dead. Luckily, someone saved them, but who is it? That'll be explained later. In the next chapter, we visit the home of the Guards themselves and meet the guard's new nurse. Don't forget to read and review, and remember, no trolling or flaming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mouse Guard Fall: 1152 (My version)**

**A/N: Hello again fellow readers, and welcome to chapter 4 of my own version of Mouse Guard Fall: 1152, and in this chapter, we visit the home of the Guard, Lockhaven, and see the guard's new nurse, which is another OC, named Angela. Not only I'll introduce her, but also, Richard, another OC, and a couple of characters from Winter: 1152. You all know the drill, I don't own Mouse Guard, or it's characters, story line, and setting. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OC's. **

Chapter 4: Angela

_**Hiding in the ranks of an Anti-Guard militia called 'The Axe', Lieam, Edward, and their new found friend, Twilight, younger brother of Midnight, was aware of their fellow guard's Saxon, and Kenzie was thrown out of Barkstone, and being left for the buzzards. Meanwhile, back at the home of the Guard, they get a new, and unexpected visitor.**_

Lockhaven. Located at the center of the Mouse Territories and HQ of the Guard themselves. It was build out of stone and only the face of the castle can be seen, while the rest was covered in Poison Ivy, to protect it from predators.

It was founded 241 years ago by Gwen and Richard's ancestor, Moira wife of Garrow War-Wise, captain of King Avidar, ruler of Rosestone, which was long forgotten by time. Avidar have his eyes of Moria for some time, but Moria, who knew of Avidar's cruelty and madness, was loyal to Garrow. Seeking to have Moria for himself, he send Garrow with a peace agreement to Cedarloch, which Rosestone have been at war with for 30 long years. As he reach Cedarloch, the treaty, which in reality was a assassination to kill Garrow to end the war. Garrow fought bravely and barely escape with his life, after killing Cerarloch's king, Laird. With his dying words, he revealed Aviad's treachery and the assassination ordered by their own king. Heartbroken over her husband's death and angry at Aviad, Moria put on Gallow's helmet killed Aviad with his scepter, and thus, end the age of mice kings and began the age of guard mice.** (A/N: In my mind, I think Moria was Gwen's and Richard's great-great-great-grandmother.)**

A grey mouse wearing a brown hat and coat named Quiggly is Lockhaven's lookout. He check to see what's coming to Lockheaven, weather it's a fellow guard, or an enemy. Today, he saw a something he never seen before, it's a female brown field mouse with a bag over her shoulder.

Curious, Quiggly shouted to her. "Halt! Who goes there?"

The mouse looked up and saw Quiggly and shouted back, "I'm Angela from Thistledown! I've come to join the Guards!" "Angela, eh? That's a nice name." Quiggly said to himself before shouting to another mouse, "Open the gates!" The mouse, who is a grey mouse with a green clock named Meritt, who's in charge of the gates, replied by turning the wheel which raised the portcullis up.

Angela open the door and closed it behind her, as Meritt lowered the portcullis. Angela looked around and is amazed.

"So, this is the home of the legendary Mouse Guards." She said, impressed by the stonework. She always dreamed of being part of the Guards since she was little.

"Welcome to Lockhaven." said a voice from behind her. Anglea turned around and saw a mouse about her color, wearing a orange clock and with his right leg wrapped in bandages.

"Thanks." Angela replied kindly and asked,

"You must be Rand. The Guard's defense expert and shield-bearer. Right?"

Rand answered with a smile, "Yep. That's me. I also track the Guard's on where they go while on patrol."

"I see." Angela said. She then look at his bandaged leg and asked,

"What happen to your leg?" Rand looked at his injured leg and answered,

"I took a Weasel spear in my leg during the War. It never fully healed since then."

"Oh. Sorry." Angela said, feeling bad for Rand. "It's alright, Anggie, I got use to it, but it'll be great for me to be on patrol again."

Angela blush a little when Rand called her 'Anggie'.

"'Anggie', I liked that." Angela said, liking her nickname. "Then that'll be your nickname." Rand said with a grin of his face.

"Where can I find Gwendolyn, your castles matriarch and Richard, the captain of Lockhaven guards?"

"That's easy, Gwendolyn's in her study. It's just up those stairs, down the hall, to your right." Rand instructed as he pointed to the stairwells.

"And knowing Richard, he's in the armory sharpening his sword. It's down the hall, to the right. you can't miss it." Rand explained while pointing to the right.

"Thanks." Angelia said with a smile as she make her way up the stairs.

With the instruction given to her by Rand, Angela make her make to Gwen's study. As she entered the study, she could see that it have a fireplace on the left side of the room with a small map of the Territories on top if it. She also notice a halberd next to a picture of a white female mouse holding a black axe. She recognize the weapon as the legendary Black Axe. She have heard of the tale since she was little and have dreamed of seeing it in person. On her right, she saw a bookshelves along with a table. In front of the room, Angela saw a white female mouse wearing a blue dress, a red cloak pin, and a light blue cloak sitting on a desk writing something in a book. Angela thew right away that the mouse is Gwendolyn. The leader of the Mouse Guard. Angela walked toward the center of the room and clear her throat.

"Excuse me? Are you Gwendolyn? The Matriarch of Lockhaven?" Gwendolyn stopped writing and looked up at the newcomer.

"Yes. I am." Gwen said.

"You must be Angela. Correct? What brings you to Lockhaven?" Gwen asked politely. Angela, surprised that Gwen knew her name, replied,

"Yes. That's me. I came here cause I always want to help the guards. Not as a soldier, but as a healer." "I see." Gwen said with a smile. "How do you know my name?" Angela asked, feeling a bit confused that Gwen know her name before she arrived in Lockhaven. Gwen chuckled a little and said,

"I've heard your name being mention among the guards. I also heard that your also known as 'The Angel of Thistledown.'"

What Gwen said was true, about 5 years ago, a disease have struck Thistledown and none of the herbs seem to work, until Angela, who was gathering medical supplies, found a golden flower with magnificent healing abilities. With no time to waste, Angela raced back to Thistledown and used the flower to heal the town by singing a special song.**( A/N: For those who've seen the movie Tangled, know what I mean.)** Amazed, the people of Thistledown dubbed her, "The Angel of Thistledown", and was known all throughout the territories.

"Your right about me being called Angel of Thistledown." Angela said while rubbing the back of her head.

"But I can't take all the credit. I have some help. My family, and a magic flower."

"Magic flower?" Gwen said a bit puzzled.

"Yes." Angela said nodding her head.

"I have it with me. I can show it to you if I have the time."

"That's fine Angela." Gwen said.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. The reason I send you here is because we need another healer around here. I think you'll be a fine help around our other healer, Abigail."

"Thanks Gwendolyn." Angela said while bowing her head.

"Please, call me Gwen. It's shorter." Gwen said.

"Alright Gwen. I got a question, where's the apothecary?" Angela ask.

"That's easy. It's down stairs, to the right, down the hall, and second door of the right." Gwen instructed.

"Thank you Gwen." Then Angela remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot to meet your brother in the armory."

"Take your time Angela." Gwen said kindly. "And welcome to the guard."

"Thank you Gwen. It's an honor to serve along side you." Angela said with a smile and walked out of the study. Gwen smiled back and continue writing in the book, which was her journal. She notice a sentence carved into the wall on top of the door which said, '_It matters not what you fight, but what you fight for_'. Angela immediately recognize it as the Guard's motto and saying.

Angela exit the study and make her way to the armory which was a floor down, and next to the hallway. She saw a sign next to the armory which have an anvil and three swords, 2 short swords and a long sword, crossed. Below the sign was marked 'swordsmith'.

Angela entered the armory and inside was a forge with the door close , a bellow, an anvil, pliers displayed on a rack, a couple of hammers next to the pliers, and racks of swords, arrows, armor, spears, bows, shields, axes, maces and war hammers.

Angela then saw a mouse, who is male, working the grindstone sharpening a sword. The mouse have the same fur color as Gwen, and wearing a purple cloak. Next to the grindstone was a shield beautifully design and have two silver letters, LH. Angela though LH was short for Lockhaven, and she was right.

"Excuse me." Angela said to the mouse as he stopped the grindstone and looked as Angela. "Yes?" The mouse said to Angela in a kind tone.

"Are you Richard? Captain of Lockhaven Guards, and brother of Gwendolyn?" Angela asked. "Yes. I am. You must be our new nurse. Angela. I heard so much about you." Richard said as he got up from the grindstone and sheathed his sword.

"It's an honor to meet you Richard." Angela said as she bowed her head.

"Please Angela, the honor is all mine." Richard politely said. Angela looked around the armory and asked,

"So, who worked here?"

"Midnight. Our blacksmith. Right now he's carrying a bundle of swords to a smith in Wildselm. He won't be back in a few days".

"Interesting. I like to meet him." Angela said.

"Just wait a few days." Richard replied as he placed his shield on this arm. "If you like, you can meet the others. There's Roibon, our scribe and his beetle Cornwall. You can find them in the library. There's also Landra, Captain of Lockhaven's defenses next to Rand and quartermaster of our equipment. You can find her in the storage room. Plus, there's Sienna, our second youngest member of the guards."

"Wait, 'second youngest'"? Angela said in a puzzled tone. "Who's the first?"

"That'll be Lieam. He joined the Guards 4 years ago. My sister have great promise in him." Richard lean closely to Angela's ear and whispered, "And between you and me, I think both he and Sienna make a cute couple." Angela giggled and said,

"Yeah. I bet they do. Where's Lieam anyway?" Angela asked.

"He's with his friends, Saxon, Kenzie, and Edward. Three of our finest. They just went out a few days ago to find a grain merchant who disappeared traveling without escort from Rootwallow to Barkstone." Richard replied.

"We also send Sadie, who worked up north and Remy, our skilled crossbow mouse to investigate a communication blackout we have in over a year from Calogero."

Richard then shivered if he got the chills and continue.

"I don't know about you, but there's something weird going on here."

"I see." Angela said unsure on what to say about this.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Richard." Angela said while exiting the armory. "It's nice to meet you too." Richard replied as he continue sharpening his sword.

Angela then made her way to the apothecary, which is located on the far side of the castle.

As she walked down the hall, she saw a sign of a moon with four stars next to a mortar and pestle and said, 'Lockhaven Apothecary'. She notice a spiral staircase leading down which were it was at.

Angela went downstairs and saw that the Apothecary was partly lit with a single torch. She also saw a table with medical equipment and herbs, on the right she saw a female blackish gray mouse wearing a brown cloak with a hood, looking at a herb book.

"Pardon me." Angela said, casing Abigail to stop reading and look at Angela.

"Yes?" Abigail said kindly.

"Are you Abigail, the healer of Lockhaven?" Angela asked.

"Yes. I am. You must be Angela. I heard so much about you." Abigail said.

"I notice. Gwen said the guards mention be. Is it true?" Angela asked again.

"Yes. It's no surprise you help an entire town with just one flower." Abigail said.

"It's nothing. I just sing and the town was cured." Angela said, while looking at the equipment.

"I'm glad you came. I could use an extra hand around here. If you like, you can use the pestle and mortar over there." Abigael said while pointing at the said equipment.

"No thanks. I brought my own." Angela said while searching through her satchel and pulled out a mortar and pestle.

"I see." Abigail said, impressed and looked at her satchel. What else you got in there?"

To answer her question, Angela again search in her satchel and pulled out 20 Astragalus leaves, 40 Billberries, 42 Blueberries, and 52 Dandelions. And the last thing her pull out was a beautiful golden flower with six petals.

"Do that answer your question?"

"Yes. Yes it does." Abigail said amazed looking at the flower. She looked at the Blueberries and Billberries and asked,

"Why Blueberries and Billberries? We normally use them in pies."

Angela laugh and said,

"True, we use them in pies, but also as medicine case Blueberries help mice with fever and shore throats, and Billberries help mice with bladder problems."

"Yeah, lets hope none of the guards have peeing problems." Abigail joked and both she and Angela laughed.

Abigail then look the at the flower and asked in amazement,

"Is this the same flower you used in Thistledown?"

"Yes, I called it the Sun Lilly cause it was bloomed from the sun itself." Angela said.

"Really?" Abigail said in awe. "I though it was a legend."

"It's no legend. I saw it happen with my own two eyes."

That is true, Angela did see a drop of sunlight falling from the sky and saw the Sun Lilly bloomed from the said drop.

"I can show you and the others it's power in Rand's leg, if you like." Angela suggested.

Abigail though for a moment and believe it was a great idea cause Rand haven't been outside of Lockhaven since the war and it would be a miracle to have him patrolling again.

"That could be arranged Angela." Abigail said with a smile.

"Yeah." Angela said with a sight. She then come up with an idea.

"Hey Abigail, I have a question, who do you have a crush on?"

Abigail was caught off guard by that question and said,

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious that's all, I'm sure there's someone around here you like."

Abigail sight and said,

"There is one mouse I like, and promise you wouldn't tell anyone?"

"I promise." Angela said as she do a 'cross my heart' sign on her chest.

"It's Midnight." Abigail said as she blush.

"What? You have a crush on the Guard's blacksmith?" Angela said, surprised.

"Yeah. He's brave, smart, handsome and full of his own ideas," Abigail said lovely.

"Do Midnight know?" Asked Angela.

"No, but I'll tell, If I have the chance." Abigail said as she go back to her herb book.

"You can come by again if you feel like it."

"Thanks Abigail." Said Angela as she put her stuff back into her satchel.

"I'm sure I'll do well working with you." She said while going up the stairs.

"I'm positive we'll make a great team." Abigail called back as Angela went out of the Apothecary.

Angela though of what Richard said to her earlier about meeting the other Guards and decide to take his advance.

Angela walked down the hall til she saw a sign of a opened book and it read, 'library'.

Angela entered the library and inside, she saw a stairway with a red rug on top of it, leading into the library, she also book selves 6 rows on book cases, two on each side of the room, a desk with an ink pot on the front, and a long table in front of a stain-glass window of a mouse wearing armor with a spear and shield in hand fighting a snake and the word 'Lockhaven' on the bottom.

Angela also saw two chandeliers on top of the room, held fast by ropes, and a fireplace on the right side of the room.

Angela then notice a grey mouse sitting on the desk with glasses and wearing a blue neckerchief around his neck a brown hat and apron, reading a book.

Next to the old mouse is a black beetle with a tray on it's back, resting by the desk.

"Excuse me." Angela said, causing the oldfur to jump from his reading.

"Gah!" The mouse said surprised while having his paw on his chest, and looking at Angela

"Lady, don't do that. I'm not as young as I use to be." The old mouse said and calm down.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to surprised you." Angela apologized and introduce herself.

"I'm Angela, the-"

"The Angel of Thistledown'". The mouse said cutting Angela off.

"Yes, I've heard of you, in fact, all of Lockhaven have heard of you."

Angela chuckled a bit and said,

"Yeah, I notice that when Gwen said about the Guards mentioning me."

"Yep. They say that you healed the town with only a flower. It's that true?" The oldfur asked.

"Yes." Angela answered. "It's true. I have it right here in my satchel."

Angela reach in her satchel and pulled out the Sun Lilly to the mouse.

He was amazed by it's beauty and said,

"Wow. This is the same flower used in Thistledown. It's more beautiful than I imagine."

"Yep. I found it while looking for herbs 5 years ago." Angela said as she put the flower back in the satchel.

Then the mouse realize something and said,

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Roibin. The scribe of Lockhaven." Roibin said while shaking Angela's paw. He then pointed at the sleeping beetle and said,

"And the beetle sleeping is Cornwall. My assistant."

"It's nice to meet you both." Angela said as she let go of Roibin's paw.

"Same to you, Angela." Roibin said with a smile.

Angela then ask,

"How long you've been working here?"

"Well, for starters, I've been serving the guards since 1124."

"I see." Angela said and asked another question,

"I was hoping if you know where the storage room is, I'm looking for Landra."

"It's pass the main hall, and the third door on the right." Roibin instructed.

"Thanks for the help, Roibin." Angela said while leaving the library.

"Any time Angela. We're sure glad you have you in Lockhaven." Roibin called as he went back to his reading.

Angela exit the library and went her way to the storage room.

On her way, she was bumped by another mouse who was running to somewhere with a bag in hand and both mice fell to the floor.

Angela rubbed her head and look at the mouse who accidentally bumped into her.

She is a tan mouse, wearing a orange cloak and a cloak pin, a belt with a flanged mace and two bracers with a wavy design.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I was in a rush." The mouse apologize.

"That's okay. You got do be more careful." Angela said while getting back up.

She then helped the mouse on her feet and ask,

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sienna." Sienna said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sienna. I'm Angela." Angela said as she shook Sienna's paw.

"The Angela, as in-"

"The Angel of Thistledown'. Yes, I am." Angela said Cutting Sienna off.

"It's truly an honor to have you in Lockhaven." Sienna said while Angela let go of her paw.

"Yes, It is." Angela replied. Then she looked at the bag Sienna was carrying and ask,

"What's in the bag?"

Sienna looked at the bag and said,

"It's sunflower seeds for Lucy. Our messenger bird."

"You have a bird?" Angela said surprised.

"Yes. She's our friend and messenger, and unlike other birds and beats, she can understand us and we can understand her."

Now Angela was impressed. Normally, it takes years to understand what animals are saying, but what Sienna have said was amazing.

"She sounds like a nice bird. Is she here?" Angela asked.

"No." Sienna said while shaking her head. "She's out delivering messages to the other guards. She'll be back tonight."

"I see." Angela said in understanding.

Angela though of what Richard said about Lieam and said,

"I've heard that your the second youngest of the guards. Is that right?"

"Yes." Sienna said, recalling her past.

"I join the guards in 1142. I've been fascinated by blending raw items together."

"I also heard that you have a crush on Lieam." Angela said with a smug smile on her face.

Sienna, caught off guard by that statement, blush in embarrassment.

"Yes it's true. I do have a crush on Lieam." Sienna admitted.

"How long?" Angela asked.

"Since Lieam join back in 1149." Sienna answered and sight lovely.

"Hope you have the chance to tell him if you have the chance." Angela said in encouragement.

"I will, and thanks." Sienna said as she waked away, and said,

"See you later, Angela."

"Later Sienna." Angela said while waving good-bye and continue her way to the storage room.

A little later, Angela saw a sign of a barrel and a two bags on each side of the barrel and below the sign the word 'storage room' carved in stone like the armory.

Angela entered the storage room and inside, she saw a well in the middle of the room, a shelf of the left with 27 bottles of herbs for medical uses on the top, and 34 bags of grain on the middle. On the right are a crate fulled with fruits and another one fulled with vegetables, a wheelbarrow, and in front was a couple of crates filled with grain, and clothing. in the next room, which was partly dark, she saw barrels, some standing and some stacked which she think some are filled with honey and wax, and some are filled with water .

In front of her, Angela saw a black mouse with a white patches on her cheeks, wearing a light green cloak with a purple vest, a beaded necklace, and shoes on her feet.

Angela notice that the mouse is writing notes as she said,

"15 barrels of honey, 18 barrels of wax,"

"Excuse me." Angela said interrupting the mouse.

The mouse jumped in surprise by Angela's voice and turn to her.

"Oh. You surprised me." The mouse said, calming down.

"Sorry for that. Are you Landra? Captain of Lockhaven's defenses, correct?"

"Correct." Landra replied and then asked,

"Your Angela, right?"

"Yep. I am." Angela said as she held out her paw and Landra shake her paw.

"It's not everyday we get a celebrity around here." Landra said as she let go of Angela's paw.

"Well, I wouldn't say celebrity, more like a common mouse with a magical flower." Angela said.

"Oh. I see. Still, your name was known throughout the Territories." Landra said as she continue writing notes.

Angela looked at the note Landra was doing and asked,

"Are you taking notes?"

"Yes, I am." Landra said, while counting the bottles of herbs on the top shelve.

"Gwendolyn ask me to do a full inventory of our supplies to make sure we got enough to last the Winter."

"I sure hope we have plenty to last." Angela said while looking around the room.

Then, Angela have one question in her mind, and said,

"Landra, how do one get excepted into the Guard?"

"That's a good question, Angela, in order to become one of the Guard, one must prove themselves in skill. It don't have do be combat, it can also be medicine, weather watching, path finding, etc."

"I've learn my medical skill from my parents."Angela said to Landra.

"Well, your parents must have good taste in helping the sick and injured." Landra said to Angela, impressed.

"It's a tradition, passed down from generation to generation in my family." Angela said.

"I see." Landra said as she continue taking notes.

"If you like, you can unpack your things in the barracks. It's across the main hall, to the left and the third door on your right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks Landra." Angela said as she made her way out of the storage room.

"See you later, Angela." Landra said waving to her before continuing writing.

Angela exit the storage room and fallowed Landra's instruction to the barracks.

She soon came upon a sign of a bed with a mouse sleeping in it. Below the sign was yet another word carved in stone, saying 'Barracks'.

Angela walked inside the barracks and she saw beds in 5 rows, some beds have another bed on top and with ladders, all of the beds have cupboards to store their things.

Angela can see most of the beds are empty cause it's still daylight out and most of the mice are still on patrol, or doing other things in Lockhaven.

Angela went to one of the empty bed and unpacked her supplies, even her Sun Lilly.

She then put her things into the cupboard and closed the cupboard.

Angela decide to take a nap for a little while, so she lay down of the bed, and went to sleep.

In her mind, Angela know she'll be a great Guard in the future.

Back in Gwen's study, Gwen is looking out the window, looking into the forest, wondering if Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam and Edward are alright. She knew that they're the finest in the Guard, but sometime, she worry about them.

Richard enter the study and looked at his sister and sight, knowing what she's doing. He hates it when Gwen looks out the window like that

Richard walked by Gwen, and put his paw in her shoulder, causing Gwen to look at her brother.

"You looked worried, sis, is everything alright?" Richard asked her sister.

"Yes, Richard. I'm worried about the others. I hope they find the merchant."

Richard smiled at Gwen and said,

"Don't worry sis. They'll be fine. They'll find the merchant and be back before we know it."

Feeling better by her brother's words, Gwen smiled at Richard, knowing he's right.

"Thanks bro." Gwen said and asked,

"Want to go down to the training ground and practice a few moves?"

"Sure." Richard said as he walked out of the study.

Gwen picked out her halberd and both she and Richard made their way to the training ground.

Both sibling knew that the 4 will be okay and back home safely.

**A/N: And another chapter finish. Sorry it took so long. I was brainstorming and looking back at the books cause I don't know where the places are in Lockhaven. Anyway, as I mention earlier, I not only introduce, Richard and Angela, but also Landra, Sienna, Roibin, and Cornwall from the second book since they didn't appear in the first book. Richard is Gwen's twin brother, he's kind hearted, loyal, and he care for her sister. Angela is the daughter of Thistledown's doctor and nurse and is the savior of her hometown. In the next chapter, we see what happen to Saxon and Kenzie in the last chapter as they are found by Celenawe, an old hermit and a stranger to the mice towns. Read and Review, and remember, any flaming will be used to roast Marshmallow, and Hot Dogs. See ya soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mouse Guard: Fall 1152 (My version)**

**A/N: Hi there fellow readers, I'm back with the fifth chapter of this story. Here we reunite with Saxon and Kenzie who are, at the moment, 'hanging' around with a new found ally. You all know the routine, I don't own Mouse Guard, nor do I own it's characters, story-line, or setting. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 5: The Hermit and The Axe

_**Angela, a well-known healer from Thistledown, came to Lockhaven to join the Guard, but in order to join, she must prove herself guard worthy. Meanwhile, Celanawe, a hermit and stranger to the mice cities and towns, retrieve Saxon and Kenzie and dragged them both his home. Unbeknown to anyone, an evil plain grows in the shadows.**_

The sun is setting over the Mouse Territories, meaning it's almost time for the mice to go to sleep, and almost time for nocturnal animals like owls, raccoons and bats to wake up and search for food.

However, a few mice decide to stay up. A light tan mouse with a shade of grey on his fur named Celanawe is one of those mice. He's an oldfur wearing only a left shoulder armor, and a tattered grey cloak. A few hours ago, he found Saxon and Kenzie out-cold outside of Barkstone's gate and decide to drag them both home, not to offer them hospitality, but to ask them questions, for someone have stolen something close to him and think one of them stole it.

Celanawe carefully climb down some mushrooms on a tree while holding the ropes which Saxon and Kenzie where tied up by Barkstone's guards.

Celanawes house is in an old tree with only one window and chimney.

Celanawe pulled the ropes which lifted Saxon and Kenzie upside down and tie both ropes on one of the roots.

A few minutes later, Kenzie woke up with his head pounding from Saxon's punch.

Shaking his head, he said to himself,

"Next time Saxon, I do the distraction and I punch you."

Kenzie open his eyes. His vision is a bit blurry.

His vision cleared up and he saw an old mouse with a pipe sitting on a chair with a poker by the chair, next to the fireplace. Kenzie also saw a plate, a fork and a mug on top of the fireplace, a frying pan hanging on a hook next to it, a hammock on the far right and a chest below the hammock.

"Pssst, hey Saxon, wake up."

Kenzie whispered to his comrade, who awoke with a headache from the guard's staff.

Celanawe, who heard Kenzie, grabbed the poker and put it into the fire and said in a gruff voice,

"So you two are awake I see."

"How dare you speak to us like-" Saxon said, feeling offended and glaring at Celanawe.

However, he was cut short when Celanawe put the poker which glows red from being in the fire, next to Saxon's face, shutting him up.

"I'll be doing the talking here boy."Celanawe said.

"Now, what have you two thieves done with my Axe?!" Celanawe said while pointing at an empty spot of where a battle axe rested. Only the outline was shown.

"Look sir, we're of the Guard. Why would we steal from you? It's against our code." Kenzie said, trying to reason with Celanawe.

"Please, anyone can steal a cloak, thief." Celanawe said to Kenzie, kneeling to his level and looking at his cloak.

Celanawe then got up and took his pipe out of his mouth and said while pointing at the empty rack,

"That axe is all that I stood for. Heck, is what the guard of old stood for."

Celanawe put his pipe back into his mouth and continue,

"Together, it and I were The Black Axe."

This made Kenzie gasped in surprise, he have heard about the legendary Black Axe. A warrior of honor and justice, but like most of the Guard, no one have seen him.

"Enough of this!" Saxon shouted trying to get himself free.

Using his teeth, he cut the rope making him fall on his feet.

Saxon charged at Celanawe, who was turning around and shouted,

"The Black Axe died a long time ago you old fool!"

Saxon then pushed Celanawe to the side of the fireplace, casing him to drop the poker, and his pipe, and knocking over the fork, which landed next to Saxon.

Getting up from Saxon's attack, he looked at Saxon and said,

"You really think I'm dead?! Well, unlucky for you, old Celanawe still got some life in him." He said, introducing himself and continue,

"You thieves steal from me and tell me lies. I trained Guardmice in my days, and you my friend are no guard."

This made Saxon glare at him in anger. How dare he say he's not a guard? Saxon picked up the fork with his paws still tied up and Celanawe continue,

"The Magistrate of Barkstone have you removed from the town by force, clearly you two must be criminals."

"Be quiet!" Saxon yelled, hearing enough Celanawe's rambling and trust the fork on Celanawe's armor, which did no damage.

Unimpressed, Celanawe said,

"Fighting only prove your guilty, boy."

Unknown to anyone, the embers from the poker glow brighter, causing a small fire, and growing.

"Barkstone's law is corrupted." Kenzie said while getting himself free.

"They're hiding a plain to take down our home, Lockhaven."

Celanawe grunt in disbelief and grabbed the frying pan.

"LIES! ALL OF IT !" Celanawe said whacking Saxon in the face with the frying pan, making Saxon yell in pain.

Saxon quickly recover with blood dripping from his nose. He then saw the fire growing larger, and more dangerous.

"Kenzie? Show the map." Saxon said to Kenzie.

Kenzie, finally got free and said while falling,

"We have the prooof!"

Kenzie got up and took the map out of his cloak pocket, unfold it, and show it to Celanawe.

"The maps of Lockhaven are not allowed to leave it's walls. We found this map in the grain merchant's goods headed for Barkstone."

"I say you could be the treat which you speak of." Celanawe said, still not believing them, as the fire spread to the ceiling.

Kenzie when said while Saxon was removing the binds from his wrist and Kenzie put the map back in his cloak pocket.

"Well, if the Barkstone Magistrate and Mayor agree with you, they would not only pulled us beyond the gates and removed our weapons, they would also kill us for treason and burn our cloaks!" Kenzie finished while Saxon spit the ropes from his mouth and wiped the blood from his nose.

"The only guilt Saxon and I have is knowing too much." Kenzie admitted.

Kenzie and Saxon saw the entire house engulf in flames. They knew they need to get out, or they'll be Guard flambe.

"A group of mice is plotting against the Guard." Kenzie said to Celanawe who was standing in front of a fire, looking back at the Guards.

"I can believe that they have also stolen you Axe as well." Kenzie continue, and Celanawe expression soften a little, guess those two are not the thieves as he though they were.

"If the Guard's legendary Champion, the **Black Axe **is still alive, he may help us, if not, the Guard will die."

Suddenly, a beam fell between the Guards and Celanawe.

"Come on, we need to get out here!" Saxon called to Kenzie and Celanawe who jumped over the beam as the three mice ran out the door and the house continue to burn.

Elsewhere, the mice from Barkstone are marching to where the rest of the army would meet. The sky was now a purple color, meaning it's about 3 hours before dawn. The mice have marched for a few hours after waking up and on the march.

"Keep moving!" One of the soldier ordered to the others. "We need to meet up with the rest of the Axe army before sunrise. I don't want do the the mouse who keeps the commander waiting."

Unknown to the others, Lieam, Edward and Twilight are listening to one of the soldiers while matching,

"We only found two of those guard mice in Bark Stone. I think the other two have got wise and run away." "The cowards!" Another soldier said.

"We're not cowards." Edward said quietly. Luckily, no one hear him except for Lieam and Twilight.

"Bah!" The solider spat. "It doesn't matter. There's not much those two can do to stop The Axe now."

"We'll see about that buddy." Edward once again said quietly.

Lieam notice something and said to Edward and Twilight,

"Hey Edward, Twilight! Look!" Lieam shouted quietly.

Edward look to were Lieam was pointing and to his surprise, it's the Merchant's grave.

"It's the Merchant's grave." Edward said in surprise. "This is the same place you killed the snake Lieam." Edward said to Lieam, who smiled.

"Wait, you killed a snake?" Twilight said, puzzled and surprised at the same time.

"It's a long story Twilight." Edward said to him.

"Yeah, and we'll tell you all about it." Lieam said as he looked back at the soldiers, who are now walking further and further.

"Now is a good chance to ditch this armor." Edward said to the others, who agree.

"Yeah, this armor feels weird on me." Twilight agree.

"Come on." Lieam said as the 3 mice ran into the forest.

"_Oh, where's a snake where you need one?_" Lieam though to himself now regretting on killing the snake.

Lieam throw his spear away, while Edward and Twilight remove their helmets and armor.

Lieam then took of the helmet and removed the armor. Unknown to the three, a couple of soldiers was sent to find them, they did while Lieam was removing the armor.

"Well well, I wondered where you three have gone." One of the soldiers said.

"Lost your spears and armors, eh?" Another soldier said.

"I think that you two know how to use those spears, right?" Lieam said, turning around.

Both soldiers trust their spears at Lieam, Edward and Twilight. Edward and Twilight rolled out of the way, while Lieam ducked, making the soldier miss their mark.

"Edward, Twilight, run! I'll hold these two off." Lieam said to his friends and both nod their heads.

"Be careful Lieam." Edward said as he and Twilight ran further into the woods.

"So, you think me and Edward are cowards?" Lieam said to the solders while removing the tip from a spear.

"That we've got 'wise'?" Lieam said again as he remove another spear head while putting the other in his mouth.

Then, Lieam throw both spear heads at the soldiers, one head made a cut on the soldier's side and cutting the string which hold the armor, while another head made a cut on another soldier's ear.

However, neither of them are fatal.

"You'll pay for that!" The soldier who have his armor loosen said while he and other soldier use the broken spears to beat Lieam a couple of times.

"We could be rewarded for the capture of one of the guard mice." The soldier with the bleeding ear said.

Soon, Lieam was hold by the soldier while the other one was holding the the broken spears while fixing the sting holding his armor.

"We'll make sure the commander deal with you." He said to Lieam.

"What about the other two?" The soldier holding Lieam asked.

"Don't worry about them. They won't get far."

Meanwhile, Edward and Twilight ran as fast as their legs could carry them to avoid the soldiers. Both mice stopped at a tree as both mice try to caught their breath.

"I think we lost them." Twilight said.

"Yeah." Edward agreed.

Suddenly, Edward and Twilight saw face to face with a couple of soldiers pointing there spears at them. They find themselves in an ambush.

"Get them!" One of the soldiers ordered as one soldier charged at Edward, who dodged and disarmed him by removing his spear and twirling it a bit and point it at the soldiers.

Another soldier charged at Twilight, who ducked and also disarmed him like Edward did, and got into a fighting pose.

Both mice look at each-other, and nodded.

"Okay, who's first?" Edward asked the soldiers with a smirk on his face.

The response?

A few soldiers charged at them while the rest surround them.

One of them attacked Edward, while two others attacked Twilight.

The soldier thrust his spear while Edward dodges several time before going on the offensive.

Edward raised the spear, and both he and the soldier locked spears. (A/N: I don't know if a spearman vs spearman fight is possible.)

He then shove the soldier and using the butt of the spear, hit him in the gut and and in the head, knocked him out-cold.

As for Twilight, he blocked two spears and broke the tips of the spears. The soldiers then dropped the broken spears and drew their swords. One of them attack and Twilight once again block, but this time, the spear broke in to due to the sharp sword the soldier had.

Shock, Twilight called for Edward,

"Hey, Edward, I can use a little help!"

"Hang on Twilight I'm-" Edward was hit in the head by another soldier while he was calling to Twilight.

Edward grunt as the soldiers grabbed his arms, stopping him from running.

Twilight, seeing Edward in trouble, ran to assist, but the soldier in front of him stopped him by holding the sword close to his neck and said,

"If you two want to live to see another sunrise, dropped your weapon."

Seeing no other option, and not wanting to see Edward killed, he dropped the broken spear, while a soldier grabbed his arms.

"Take them to the commander." The soldier with the sword ordered.

"Yes sir." The soldiers replied as they dragged both Edward and Twilight away.

"Sorry Edward." Twilight apologize to Edward for surrendering.

"It's okay Twilight, I would've done the same for you." Edward said with a smile. (A/N: No, Edward is not Gay if anyone is asking.)

"Be quiet!" The soldier holding Edward ordered as they marched to join the rest of the army.

A while later, Twilight and Edward was dragged to a open area where they saw 114 mice wearing identical armor, but carry different weapons like swords, bows, spears, and arrows.

They also saw a fallen log partly submerge in a river. Who ever was in there, both mice bet that where the commander of the army live.

Both mice then saw Lieam who was held by the same soldiers they saw earlier.

"Lieam, your alright." Edward said to Lieam, who saw Edward and Twilight being put by Lieam.

"Let be guess, you got captured too?" Lieam asked.

"Yes." Edward said in defeat.

Soon, all three mice was moved inside the log as one of the soldier holding Lieam said,

"The 3rd and 4th mouse guard from Barkstone have been found sir!" The soldier said as his voice echoed in the dark log.

"We also found this one accompanying him!" The soldier holding Twilight said.

"So, you commander live inside a rotten log?" Lieam whispered to the soldier holding him.

"Quiet!" The soldier shouted.

"Let see this so called leader of the Axe." Lieam whispered.

"Look like we're gonna meet him sooner you think Lieam." Edward whispered.

The soldier holding Lieam's right arm shouted,

"M'lord? We've brought your two Guard mice and a blacksmith!"

The soldier's voice echoed into the log, and out the darkness, the three mice saw a mouse wearing the same armor as the soldiers but wearing a cloak and holding a battle axe.

"Guard mice!?" The leader said as he walked toward the captured mice.

"Have you 3 come to join us? Or to destroy us?" The leader asked as he stopped near Edward, Twilight, and Lieam.

The leader looked at the soldiers and said,

"Your dismissed. I'll deal with this matter."

"Yes m'lord." The soldiers said bowing and leaving Lieam, Edward, and Twilight, alone with the leader.

The leader then put the axe close to Lieam's neck and said,

"I'll spare you, and your friends lives on one simple condition." The leader said in a dark tone.

"_His voice sounded familiar_." Lieam though to himself.

"If the three of you help me on conquering Lockhaven." The leader finish.

"And if we refuse?" Edward question the leader.

"Then, I'll kill you, starting with Lieam." The leader said, threatening Lieam.

"Wait, how do you know Lieam?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The leader said as he waited for Lieam's answer.

"Never." Lieam said. "We'll never help you conquer Lockhaven."

"You said it Lieam." Edward said cheering for his brother-figure.

This made the leader angry as he grabbed his mouth and said in anger,

"How dare you defy me! Your dead body would make a example to my army that the guard bleed as easily as any animal."

"We do bleed." Edward said to the leader defending Lieam.

The leader dropped Lieam and said,

"I could cut off your heads in front of Lockhaven for Gwendolyn and Richard to see."

"You wouldn't dare." Twilight said, mad at the leader's treat.

"I will!" The leader said as he remove his helmet revealing his face.

"Their youngest, and skilled archer killed by.."

"You." Lieam said in anger.

Edward and Twilight however, was shock as the saw the leader's true identity.

"Midnight?/Brother?" Both Edward and Twilight said in unison.

That they said was true, the leader of the Axe is none other than Midnight himself.

"Surprised?" Midnight said to the others.

"Your the leader of The Axe?" Edward said in disbelief.

"Last time we saw you, your heading to Windshelm with a bundle of swords."

"That was a cover." Midnight said to Edward.

"The real reason I saw carrying those swords was for the army. I was never heading to Windshelm at all."

"You lied to us!" Edward shouted at Midnight in anger, now know that he lied to them.

"Not only to Gwen and Richard, but the Guard!"

"Yes." Midnight said with an evil smile. "I did lie to you, Lieam, and Saxon."

"Why your doing this brother?" Twilight said to Midnight, ashamed at what his older brother is doing.

"Why you back-stabbed your fellow guard?"

"All in due time, Twilight." Midnight said as he put his helmet back on and asked,

"Like I said to Lieam, are you with me or against me?"

"No." Twilight said with venom is his voice. He'll never join his brother on his mad quest for power.

Midnight sigh in disappointment and said,

"Very well."

Midnight turn to the opening of the log and shouted to the soldiers, guarding the entrance.

"Guards, binned these three for matching! We march on Lockhaven, immediately!"

"Yes sir." The guards said.

Edward, Twilight and Lieam looked at each other. How are they gonna get out of this mess?

Back at Lockhaven, Gwen and Richard was in the training ground, practicing their skills. The twins have been practicing since they got up a few minutes ago.

Gwen charged at Richard with her halberd, and Richard blocked her attack with his shield.

Using his strength, Richard shoved at her sister and go on the offense by swing his sword at Gwen, which she blocked with her halberd. Gwen swing her halberd, and Richard dodged the incoming attack. Both siblings then locked weapons with each other and Richard said to her sister,

"I see you haven't lost your touch sis." He said, impressed by her sister.

"Well, I've learn from the best, Richard." Gwen said with a smile.

Just then, both mice herd a low rumbling causing both Gwen and Richard to stop and looked up into the sky and saw rain clouds forming.

"Look like we'll be having rain today." Gwen said to Richard while looking at the rain clouds.

"We'll call it a draw." Richard said while sheathing his sword.

"Let's get back in before we get soaked." Richard again said while both he and Gwen walked back inside the castle.

"I'm right behind you Richard." Gwen said as rain begin to fall.

Back with Kenzie and Saxon, both mice along with Celanawe, made it out of the burning house, unharmed as the three mice watch the house go up in flames. Luckily, it started to rain when they got out.

"This rain will put out the fire." Celanawe said while the rain fall on his burning house.

"That place of mine leaked like a sieve anyway."

"And to think that the 'Black Axe' still lives after all these years." Kenzie said, disappointed that the hope of the Black Axe was dashed.

"But of your belonging are lost." Kenzie said while watching the rain combating the fire.

"Not **ALL** of my things are lost." Celanawe said, reminding Kenzie.

"Well help you recover your Axe, but first things first, we must stop an attack on our home."  
Kenzie said to the old mouse while placing his paw on Celenawe's shoulder.

Saxon notice something on the ground and said to Kenzie.

"Hey, Kenzie!"

Kenzie turn to were Saxon was looking. It was a trail of foot prints, and mice foot prints from the looks of it.

"I found these tracks. An army must've traveled here." Saxon said while following the tracks.

"And from the direction, that army is heading straight for Lockhaven." Kenzie said while pointing to were the army gone.

"Well, what are we wanting for?" Saxon said to the others.

"We gotta catch up to them, before it's too late."

With that, Saxon, Kenzie, and Celanawe run while fallowing the tracks. They must stop the army before they reach Lockhaven. If they do, God help them all.

**A/N: Another chapter done. We've meet Celanawe. An old hermit, and the Black Axe himself as he, Saxon, and Kenzie must stop The Axe, or Lockhaven is doomed. Also, It was revealed that Midnight is the leader of The Axe. In the next chapter, the Axe marches to Lockhaven as Midnight revealed why he betrayed the Guard. Read and review folks, remember, and flaming will he used as campfires. So long for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mouse Guard Fall:1152 (My version)**

**A/N: Hello again fellow readers, It's me again with the sixth chapter of my Mouse Guard story. In this chapter, we take a look of why Midnight betrayed his fellow Guard in the first place, as well as the return of two mice from Chapter 2. You know the drill, I don't own Mouse Guard, nor do I own it's characters, setting, or story-line. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs. Let's get this chapter started!**

Chapter 6: Midnight's Beginning

_**In pursuit of The Axe, Saxon and Kenzie made a new ally with an old hermit named Celanawe, who clammed to be the legendary hero: The Black Axe. His fate connects with two of the Guard's finest mice. He offered to help them in their chase in hope they keep their words of recovering his axe. Meanwhile, Lieam, Edward, and Twilight discover the commander of the Army is Midnight and held them prisoners as they marched with him to Lockhaven with a single goal: to conquer it.**_

The rain continue to fall as The Axe marched to the home of the Guard. With every step they took, brings the army closer and closer to Lockhaven. Lieam, Edward, and Twilight was walking side be side with their arms tied to poles with spearmice behind them, in order to keep them moving.

Lieam looked up and saw the sky was red as blood as he mumbled something.

"What was that Lieam?" Edward said, wondering what he was mumbling about.

Lieam looked at Edward and said,

"It's a saying I've been reading, 'Red Sky at night, Guard Mouse's delight. Red Sky in morning...'"

"'Guard mice take warning.'" Edward finished, understanding what he means.

"What are you two talking about?" Twilight said, not understanding what Lieam and Edward just said.

"It's a saying, Twilight. Meaning that if the Sun sets from the West with a red sky, we'll have good weather, If the Sun rises from the East, also with a red sky, we'll have bad weather like we're having now." Edward explained.

"Oh. I get it." Twilight said, now getting it.

"Hey! No Talking!" One of the soldiers said, as he poked Twilight with his spear.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Twilight said to the soldier in annoyance.

The 3 mice saw Midnight removing his helmet, getting the rain water out and putting it back on. They can't believe that Midnight was responsible for all of this, but the question is why?

The army marched through a small stream, and the army need to hoped on the stones in order to get across. Lieam, Edward, and Twilight can only hope that this weather can drown the Axe's determination.

"Keep marching troops!" Midnight said, ordering the army.

"We move closer to Lockhaven!"

Midnight jumped on a rock and the Army looked at him as Midnight said addressing his mice,

"When the walls of the castle is in our sight, I'll approach it alone. Once I personally open it's gates, We'll conquer it together!" Midnight finished as he raised the Axe high above his head as the army cheered for his speech.

The cheering stopped when Lieam shouted to Midnight at the top of his lungs,

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS MIDNIGHT!?"

"YEAH!" Edward and Twilight agree with Lieam.

Midnight and the army looked at Lieam.

"Bring them to me." Midnight ordered as the soldiers grabbed Lieam, Edward and Twilight to Midnight's side.

"The Guard are useless, you see."

"Useless?" Twilight said in disbelief. "That's a lie! The Guard have protected us from danger since it's founding!"

Midnight ignored his brothers words and said to his 3 captors while looking at the army.

"Do you see these mice?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah?" Edward said.

"They all agree."

"Agree? Agree with what?" Edward said puzzled.

"For too long we have stood by." Midnight continue as the army continue marching as a couple of soldiers dragged Edward, Lieam, and Twilight up a hill.

"Gwendolyn and Richard have exploited us, the cities, towns and villages hold all of the power, and the guard's are no more than pawns."

Edward, Lieam and Twilight cannot believe what they're hearing, Guard mice are pawns? Cities and town holding all the power? Gwen and Richard exploiting them? That's a load of rubbish.

"The Mouse Territories need a single leader."

The army came upon a river and some walked across holding their weapons up, while some use pine-cones and used them as boats and a couple of soldiers hold each end of the captor's poles while Lieam, Edward and Twilight keep their heads above the water as Midnight continue,

"One that can offer both security and prosperity to all mice, one who's not afraid to hunt our predators and one who is more than simple guard mice."

"I'll command every living creature with this axe." Midnight said, looking at the Black Axe.

He turn to Lieam, Edward and Twilight, who glared at him.

"Think about it, wolves will never again threaten us, we'll never have another war with the weasels, snakes will be extinct."

The army made it across to the other side of the river as Midnight finished,

"This symbol of our past can forge our future."

"Think about it, the Axe itself was hidden away by an old fossil." Midnight said.

"Many though the hero himself to be nothing more than a legend."

"How do you come across The Black Axe Midnight?" Edward said to Midnight.

"Only the true Black Axe can hold such a weapon."

Midnight looked at Edward with a smirk and said,

"I've found it in a book." Midnight said, beginning his story.

**(Flashback: A year ago)**

_After the success of last year's harvest, I found a passage below the armory. I decide to investigate._

Midnight looked at the passage he found while looking for a hammer he lost. He found it and discover that part of the wall is hallow, he pushed it and found a hidden passage. He found a torch near the entrance and using flints to light it s he made is way down the passage.

Midnight soon found a library with several arches and books dated back to the time Lockhaven was built.

_It was there I found the record of the legend being real._

Midnight looked at one of the shelve and saw one book that caught his interest.

"Huh? What's this?" Midnight said as he pulled out the book off of th shelve.

It was a blue book with the title saying: _Lockhaven's history: The Black Axe_.

Midnight sat down on a couple of books with his torch as light.

He open the book and dust flew out causing Midnight to cough a little as he saw a mouse in armor holding an axe, standing bravely against 5 snakes, as he read:

_**"Before the days of peace, the Guard needed every mouse brave enough to stand against their foes. One mouse alone took the task. An Axe as black as the moonless night that can cut the heads of five snakes who surrounds him. Thus begins his story.**_

Midnight was interested at this book. Like many of his fellow Guard, he though The Axe was only a myth, but this book said other wise as he turn the page, seeing a brown mouse hammering the Black Axe as Midnight continue reading:

**"The Axe itself was forged into this world by a blacksmith named Fammer, who his family was killed by predators while unarmed. Hotter coals have never been used, and with every strike of his hammer he pound into the ore is a strike to his enemies, and thus the Black Axe was forged."**

Midnight was impressed by the story so far, a blacksmith, like himself forging a weapon of great power. Growing more interested, Midnight continue with the story:

**"However, the weapon was too heavy for anyone to hold, cause it held all of Fammer's grief. To find a true hero of the Axe, it was taken to Lockhaven."**

This made Midnight puzzled, if the Black Axe was kept in Lockhaven, why isn't it here? Midnight once again read to find his answer:

**"One mouse of Lockhaven took the mighty Axe have made a vow to defend the weak and helpless and hunt his foes. His true name was kept a secret, he took the title the same as the weapon: The Black Axe."**

After reading the book, he saw a picture of a tan male mouse holding the great Axe.

Midnight was deep in his though while look at the weapon. The same weapon that can cut 5 snakes. Midnight then got an idea, with the Black Axe, he can rewrite history and make the territories a much safer place, but the only problem is the Guard. They've grown weak over the years, and when the weasels declared war on them, the Guard did nothing til they're forced into war.

Midnight had an idea, a wonderful awful idea. If he can get rid of the Guard, everyone will bow down to him.

A wicked smile creep in Midnight's face. This is perfect.

Midnight closed the book and walked out of the library.

Hours later, Midnight came upon Celanawe's house, and using the shadows as cover, he sneaked into the house and there, siting on the rack, was The Black Axe itself. Midnight looked at the weapon in awe. The legend was true after all. Midnight creep next to Celanawe who saw sleeping in his hammock. Midnight reached for the Axe, before his paw can touch it, Celanawe snorted, causing Midnight to pull his arm back, Lucky for him Celanawe was still asleep as he muttered:

"As you wish M'Lady."

This made Midnight confused? 'M'Lady'? What's he's talking about?

Celanawe then said:

"I stand only to defend my own kind and reclaim what's rightly ours."

Midnight shook his head. This mouse must've drink too many ale.

Shaking away what Celanawe said, he once again reached for the Axe and grabbed it. It feels a little heavy as he looked at the weapon. The legendary Black Axe in his paws. He knew that he is the rightful holder of the Axe. All he need now is an army, an army of The Axe.

**End Flashback**

**"**So, what do you think? Midnight said after he finished his story.

After Midnight explained his story, Lieam, Edward and Twilight are shocked. Lieam, cannot believe that Midnight stole the Black Axe in the first place. Edward is surprised that there was a hidden library below the armory the entire time. Twilight, is angry at his brother for betraying the Guard for his personal gain.

"So that's why you betrayed us?" Edward said to Midnight in anger.

"Yes!" Midnight shouted.

"Do you see? I'm doing this for the greater good. For all mice."

"You won't get away with this Midnight." Lieam said to Midnight.

"The Guard will stop you."

Midnight however, laugh at Lieam and said,

"Let them try." Midnight said as the army continue to match to Lockhaven.

Meanwhile, Saxon, Kenzie and Celanawe took a different route with Celanawe leading the way. Behind him, Saxon and Kenzie are talking to each other.

"Hey Kenzie, to you really think that Celanawe is The Black Axe?" Saxon asked.

"Well perhaps Saxon." Kenzie replied, still believing that Celanawe is the legend himself.

"I mean. He may be old, but not as old as the legend." Saxon said.

"That's true." Kenzie agree. Celanawe may be old, but he's not that old.

"Plus, The Black axe have been dead a lot longer than we've been with the Guard." Saxon continue while he and Kenzie looked as Celanawe.

"Yet he's the one setting up the face." Saxon said while looking at Celanawe.

"If Celanawe is the Black Axe, where was he during the Winter War?" Saxon asked.

"Saxon, keep your voice down." Kenzie said do Saxon in annoyance not to disrespect the oldfur.

Celanawe herd Saxon's question and replied,

"My assistance in that war was given." He said to Saxon as he continue walking.

"Just because to didn't see me, doesn't mean I'm not real."

Kenzie is confused by what Celanawe said while Saxon is puzzled as well.

As the 3 mice climbed up a few boulders, Saxon when said,

"You know, your leading us away from the path. We should continue following the foot prints before the rain washed them away."

"This route is on higher ground. This gives us an advantage." Celanawe said while looking for where to go next while Kenzie use his cloak to help Saxon up.

"Remember, slow and steady, Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon as he climb using Kenzie's cloak.

Saxon got on the edge of the boulder, getting himself up as Celenawe said to Saxon,

"At the rate your going, we won't make to the gates before the army do."

"Also, when we do catch up with the army, we'll be unarmed." Saxon said while as he get up to the bolder.

What Saxon said was true, How can they fight an army with weapons?

Kenzie got an idea while putting his cloak back on and said,

"I'm sure that unarmed combat won't stop you, Saxon, we don't need to worry."

Kenzie looked around and pointed at a tall tree and said,

"That tree over there was the first one to turn it's leaves in the Fall." Kenzie said to the others.

"I've stockpiled weapons over there for times like this." Kenzie said as he checked his bearing.

"Right now, we're close to Lockhaven." Kenzie said.

Kenzie run to the tree and dive into the leaves, looking for the weapons he stocked.

Kenzie rise up from the leaves, carrying two long swords in his paws. The blades have rusted for not being used for a while.

"It seems that only these sword remains." Kenzie said as he handed a sword to Saxon.

"Yeah, and both of then have rusted." Saxon said while examining his sword.

Kenzie grabbed a twig and cut it with the sword, testing it's sharpness.

"True, but they can still do damage for the two of you." Kenzie said to Saxon.

"And beside Saxon, you'll do fine with a clean sword." Kenzie said while handing the other sword to Celanawe.

"Well, this proved to be a useful distraction." Celanawe said to the Guard mice.'

"Yeah, unlike the other plain." Kenzie said while looking at Saxon.

"What? I'm sorry okay?" Saxon said to Kenzie for punching him back at Barkstone.

"And now we pray that Lockhaven keep itself sealed." Kenzie said to the others who nodded back.

Back at Lockhaven, the rain hits the castles ancient walls as Quiggly is once again on lookout.

Quiggly saw two mice coming to the gate. He turn to Rand, who is marking the patrols and said,

"Rand there are two mice approaching the gate."

"Can you see the color of their cloaks Quiggly?" Rand asked.

Quiggly looked back at the two mice and said,

"I can't tell. I think there both cover with mud."

Rand look at the patrol markers and said,

"I think one of them is Midnight." Rand said.

"That's weird. he should be in Winselm in two days."

Rand shook the though out of his mind and said,

"It doesn't matter now. No mouse should out in this rain."

Rand turn to Meritt and ordered,

"Open the gates!"

Meritt turn the crank and the portcullis raised up. The gate open and Sadie and Remy enter Lockhaven, wet from the rain and Remy closed the gates behind them.

Rand? Are you there?" Sadie called as Sadie and Remy ran to Rand.

"Sadie! Remy!" Rand said in surprised.

"What a terrible weather for you two to be in. How was Caloge-"

"There's no time to explain Rand." Remy said, cutting Rand off.

"He's right. We must secure Lockhaven at once!" Sadie said to Rand.

"Secure Lockhaven?" Rand asked confused ad he move a marker. " For what reason?"

"There's a traitor with a map of Lockhaven who has set a plain into motion." Sadie explained.

Rand is caught off guard when he heard 'map of Lockhaven'.

"Wait, did you say map of Lockhaven!?" Rand asked in shock.

"Yes. she did." Remy said.

Rand immediately got up, knocking over a few markers and shouted,

"Bar the Gates and lower the portcullis!"

Rand then run up the stairs as Remy and Sadie followed and shouted,

"Lock-down! seal all side entrances immediately!"

"Wait Rand, how do we know they're not already inside?" Sadie asked Rand.

"Yeah." Remy said agreeing with Sadie.

"That's simple, we don't." Rand as he, Sadie and Remy came to a balcony over looking the archer post.

"I want all archers to the parapets and windows at once!" Rand shouted to the archers to ran to their posts.

Remy go with them and said to Sadie,

"I'll be okay Sadie, you got this." Remy said before running to the walls.

Rand ran back to the gates and notice Meritt is struggling with the lever and asked,

"Meritt, why's the portcullis is still up?!"

Meritt pointed at the chains, which are rusting and said,

"It's the pulley sir. This rain is rusting the chains."

Rand thought about this problem and said,

"Look like we need to improvise."

"Barricade the doors with anything and everything we have!" Rand said as a couple of guards use tables and chairs at the gates.

Rand walked up to the stairs and said to Sadie,

"Sadie, you can tell Gwendolyn and Richard more of what you and Remy know in her study."

"I will." Sadie sad as she ran up to stairs to Gwen's study.

"Gwen! Richard! We got a problem!" Sadie shouted as she ran into the study.

Gwen and Richard are surprised by Sadie's behavior as Richard said,

"Sadie, calm down. What problem?"

"I'll tell you." Sadie said as she explained Gwen and Richard about the traitor and the map.

Outside Lockhaven, the rain begin to stop as the Axe army reached it's gates.

Midnight is shocked to see archers stationed on the walls and windows and the gates closed.

"Archers!?" Midnight said in surprised. So much for an easy victory.

"Look like Lockhaven have been expecting us."

He turn to the army and said,

"Our surprise have been lost. Prepare for an all-out attack!"

One way or another, Lockheaven will fall. Lieam, Edward, and Twilight need to figure out a way out of this mess and fast.

**A/N: Another chapter bites the dust. We get to see why Midnight betrayed the Guard and how he got his paws of the Black Axe. Celanawe dreaming about his past in the flashback was from **_**Mouse Guard: The Black Axe. **_**In the next chapter, is the siege of Lockhaven as the heroes and villain clashed weapons. Read and review everyone, and any flaming will be used as torches. Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mouse Guard: Fall 1152 (My Version)**

**A/N: Greetings everyone, Sonicfighter here with the second to last chapter of my first story. In this Chapter, we get to see Gwendolyn, Richard and the brave Guard mice defend Lockhaven from Midnight and The Axe. You all know the drill, I don't own Mouse Guard, nor do I known it's characters, setting, or storyline. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 7: The Siege of Lockhaven

**Lockhaven is under attack. The home of the Mouse Guard have been attacked by many predators in the past, but it rarely come under assault by mice. Rand, the defense expert of Lockhaven was given enough warning from Sadie and Remy to seal the gates and secure the castle before Midnight and the Axe arrived. Saxon and Kenzie, along with the oldfur Celanawe, who are also unable to get into Lockhaven, are forced to hide in the maples, East of Lockhaven and watched their home under siege.**

Midnight raised the Black Axe and shouted,

"Charge!"

A soldier blew his horn, ordering the spear-mice to charge at the gates.

Remy, who was on the wall, readied an arrow and ordered the archers,

"Archers ready!"

The archers readied their bows.

"Take aim!"

The archers pulled back their bows and arm at the approaching spear-mice, and Remy take aim as well.

"Loss!"

Both the archers and Remy fired their arrows at the mice as the arrows flew into the air and strike at the spear-mice.

Some arrows hit their targets killing the soldiers, while others missed.

Seeing this, Midnight ordered his archers,

"Give those spear-mice covering fire!"

The archers aimed at the defenders, pulled back their bows and fired at them.

After firing another arrow, killing a soldier, Remy saw the incoming arrows and shouted,

"Take cover!"

The archers and Remy ducked as the arrows hit the wall. Luckily, no one got shot. Remy then ordered,

"Return fire!"

The archers and Remy fired back at the army. A few defenders got killed while reloading.

Hiding in the tree, Saxon, Kenzie and Celanawe watched the battle while Saxon explained his plain,

"I say we kill their leader, free Lieam, Edward and Twilight, and take on the army. Do we all agree?"

Kenzie, who think Saxon's plain is a death sentence, disagree with the plain.

"We can't face that many enemies all at once Saxon!" Kenzie said while holding his shoulder.

"Beside, any rescue from here is suicide."

"Oh? Then what's **your **plain, Kenzie?" Saxon said in disagreement.

"Leave our three friends in the paws of the army? How is the time for action!" Saxon exclaimed while gripping the sword.

"True, but **wise** action." Kenzie suggested. "Three of us against over a hundred of them are very poor odds, even for you, Saxon." Kenzie said.

Celanawe, who is sitting on a rock, got an idea.

"Well, there **is** a way into Lockhaven, that you wouldn't know to seal."

The two Guard stop fighting a look at the oldfur. There's any way in even if all of the doors are locked?

"There's another way? Where?" Saxon asked.

"Follow me." Celanawe said while getting up and move stealthy as Saxon and Kenzie followed.

"If the redfur and friends are true guards, why would rather we defend the common good." Celanawe said as they walked to a secret entrance.

Meanwhile, Midnight raised the Axe, holding Lieam, while two soldiers hold Edward and Twilight and called out,

"Bring out Gwendolyn and Richard. I wish to strike a deal with them. Or I'll kill these mice."

Rand, who use his shield to block the incoming arrows shouted,

"The Matriarch and the Captain of the guards don't make deals with the lives of mice."

An arrow killed an archer behind Midnight as a soldier said,

"Sir, We're almost through the gates!"

"Good." Midnight said as he gripped Lieam's pole.

"These three's executions will be better served in front of Gwendolyn and Richard."

The archers fired arrows into the gates, while others use their bodies to forced the Gates open.

Metitt, along with Sienna and Landra try to hold the barricade, but with every shove they made, the army pushed harder.

"The barricade won't hold forever!" Meritt yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Sienna shouted to others.

Meritt said to Sienna and Landra while getting some pliers,

"I'll get the portcullis down, you two get to safety!"

"No! We won't leave you!" Sienna said, unable to leave him behind.

Landra put her paw on Sienna's shoulder and said,

"He made is choice Sienna, we need to go."

Sienna, with tears in her eyes, hug the closest mouse she have to a grandfather and she and Landra ran to the right hallway.

Soon, the gates and barricade gives way as the soldier made a great heave, making the gates swing open. The right side of the gate broke from it's hinges. The army is inside the castle.

Hearing the gates being forced open, Sadie said to Rand,

"The enemy have breached the gate! Their inside!"

"Guess our only choice of action now is to protect Gwen and Richard. Sadie, go get Remy and tell him to meet us at Gwen's study. Hurry!"

"I'm on it!" Sadie said as she ran to find Remy.

Midnight saw Meritt using the pliers to cut the chains.

An archer take aim at Meritt as Midnight said,

"Stop that mouse before he.."

The archer fired, and the arrow struck Meritt in the heart. Killing him. However, the chain he was cutting, snapped causing the portcullis to drop, cutting off reinforcements. Two soldiers wasn't lucky. One got crushed, and one got his leg stuck.

"Sir, the iron got two of them!" A soldier said to Midnight.

"Leave them be." Midnight said in an uncaring tone.

"M'lord, help me." The wounded soldier said. But his cry was fall upon deaf ears as he groan in pain.

A few try to raised the portcullis, but it's too heavy.

"And leave the lifting for the one outside." Midnight said.

He turn and found that Lieam, Edward and Twilight are missing.

"Where are they!?" Midnight said upset that his prisoners got away.

During the confusion, Lieam, Edward and Twilight, sneaked into a hallway, escaping their grasp.

"Lockhaven will be ours before they or any Guard can do anything to stop us." Midnight said

"We'll see about that." Edward whispered as he, Lieam and Twilight ran into the hallway.

"It's not just who we're trapped with them, but it is they who are trapped with us!" Midnight said as he and his surviving troops walked deeper into Lockhaven.

On the apiary, an archer is talking to the Apiary Keeper as he said,

"Apiary Keeper, I wouldn't ask this unless it's necessary, but we archers can't hold them off forever."

"I see." The Apiary Keeper said in understanding.

" I pray to have enough honey and wax to last through the Winter."

"Open the grates and agitate the hives." The Keeper said.

The grates open as bees swarmed on the army. The army yelled in pain from being stringed by angry bees. This whole thing is not worth it. One soldier yelled,

"Retreat! Retreat!"

The remaining army run from the battle, dropping their weapons in the process. The archers cheered seeing the army running with tails between their legs.

Remy said in victory,

"Now they'll think twice before attack Lockhaven again."

"Remy! Remy!" Remy turn and see Sadie running at him as she said,

"The enemy have breached the gate. They're inside. We need to protect Gwen and Richard!"

"I'm right behind you." Remy said as he, and Sadie joined up with Rand as they enter the study.

"Gwen, Richard. The enemy have entered Lockhaven." Rand said to the twins.

"We must get you two to safety at once." Sadie said.

However, Gwen said in a firm voice as she got up from her chair ,

"No. We're not leaving."

Rand, shocked by Gwen's decision asked puzzled,

"M'Lady? What are you doing?"

"I'm saying we will fight for and protect all that is ours." Gwen said in determination.

"My sister's right." Richard said as he put on his shield. "We'll defend Lockhaven til out last breath. Are you with us?"

Rand, Remy and Sadie looked at each-other. They knew that they're right. "We're with you all the way, sir." Rand said as he salute to Richard.

Richard smiled. He knew you can count on them. Gwen reached for her halberd and said to Richard,

"Like training brother?"

"Like training." Richard said.

Meanwhile, Midnight and his soldiers walked into the dinning hall as a soldier said pointing at a stairway,

"Sir, three of them just ran up that stairway!"

Midnight knew that they've fall back to help Richard and Gwen and said to four soldiers,

"You four stay here. This'll be a trap for them if they catch us from behind."

The four soldiers bowed at Midnight and guarded the stairs.

Meanwhile, Sienna and Lindra stopped, while Sienna said,

"Oh, Meritt, why must you be so brave?"

"We'll make sure his sacrifice won't be in vain." Landra said, comforting Sienna.

Both mice hear talking, as Sienna and Landra went to the corner, Sienna pulled out her mace and gripped it.

At the same time, Lieam, Edward, and Twilight was walking out the hallway while Edward said,

"Now that we escape from those guys, we need to get out of these binds. My arms are killing me." Edward said as he fell his arms arched from being on the pole for so long.

"Yeah, but where?" Twilight asked Edward.

Lieam though of something and snapped his fingers,

"The armory." Lieam said to the others. "We can cut this off and rearmed ourselves."

"Good Idea Lieam." Edward said to Lieam.

Sienna, hearing to footsteps moving closer, closed her eyes, and get out a yell as she raised her mace.

"Hey, hey Sienna! It's us!" Edward called casing Sienna to stop and open her eyes.

Sienna was surprised to see Lieam and Edward again as she put her mace down and hugged Lieam while saying,

"Lieam, Edward your okay."

Lieam blushed when Sienna hugged him, and Edward chuckled a little at this.

"Ah, young love." Edward joked as Lieam glared at him and said to him while grinning his teeth,

"Don't tell this to the others."

"I will." Edward said.

Sienna let go of Lieam and looked at Twilight ans asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Twilight, brother of Midnight." Twilight introduce himself.

"I didn't know Midnight have a brother." Sienna said confused.

"I know I know. I get that a lot." Twilight said in annoyance.

"It's okay Landra. It's safe." Sienna called as Landra came out of the corner and see the three mice.

"Hi Landra. Nice day huh?" Edward joked again.

"Yeah, nice day indeed. Where are you three going?" Landra asked.

"To the armory where we can remove these poles and rearm ourselves. Care if you ladies join us?" Lieam asked Sienna and Landra.

Both ladies nodded as Landra said,

"We'll be honored to accompany you three."

"Good, now let's go the armory." Twilight said as he, Edward, Lieam, Sienna and Landra walked down the hall.

Later, Lieam and the others made it to the armory and walked inside. Twilight seeing the armory, is impressed by the weapons and size of the room.

"This is your armory? Wow. It's bigger than my store back in Barkstone." Twilight said.

Lieam saw a long sword with a leave handle, he walked to it and carefully moved up and down, cutting the rope.

The rope cut, and Lieam removed the pole from him as he rubbed his wrists.

Using a dagger, Lieam cut the ropes on Edward and Twilight, freeing them.

Edward picked up a bow and a quiver holding a few arrows on his back.

Twilight picked up a short sword and tie it around his waist.

Edward looked outside, and saw four mice guarding the stairway and go back to the others and explained his plain as he whispered,

"Okay, there are four soldiers guarding the stairs, an archer, two spear-mice, and a sword mouse. Lieam, you take out the archer, I'll handle one of the spear-mouse, Twilight, you take the sword mouse, and Sienna, you take care of the other spear-mouse. Agree?"

"Agree." Sienna, Lieam, and Twilight said in union while nodding their heads.

"What about me?" Landra said to the others.

"Sorry Landra." Edward apologize to Landra. "Maybe next time."

Lieam sneaked out of the armory with the sword and dagger in his paws.

One of the soldiers heard the sound and shouted,

"Who goes there!?"

Lieam jumped in front of the soldiers and the archer with three arrows on his bow fired at Lieam, who deflect the arrows with his weapons and said,

"Just a 'redfur' and his friends settling a score."

Lieam threw the dagger at the archer, who was reading another arrow, until the dagger cut the bow's sting, and stabbed him in the heart.

The other three soldiers attacked Lieam, who blocked all three attacks with the sword.

Edward, with an arrow on his bow, stepped up, take aim at one of the spearmice, and fired. The arrow strike the soldier's chest as he yelled in pain and fell out dead.

Lieam, backed away from the stairs,and the two soldiers advance on him.

Then, Lieam smirk and shouted,

"Sienna, Twilight, now!"

With that, Sienna and Twilight drew their weapon, and charged at the two soldiers.

Sienna charged at the remaining spearmouse and swing her mace at the spear, which broke in two. she then whack the soldier with her mace, killing him.

Finally, Twilight charged at the swordmouse who charged at Twilight. Both of their swords meet with a 'clang' and Twilight swing his sword to the side, but the soldier blocked the attack, Twilight move from defense to offense by slashing at the soldier's armor stings, causing it to fall off. Twilight then headbutted the soldier, but due to him wearing a helmet, Twilight's attack backfired.

"Ow!" Twilight said, while putting his paw on his head. "Okay, that was bad idea."

While Twilight rub his head, trying to clear the pain, the soldier charged at Twilight ready to kill him.

Lieam saw this and shouted,

"Twilight! Look out!"

His warning came as soon as Twilight's headache cleared up. Twilight lifted his sword, as the soldier trust his sword.

"Twilight!" Lieam, and Edward yelled at the same time, thinking that their friend was killed.

However, the soldier stumbled back and fell to the floor with a stab wound on his chest.

Both mice saw Twilight, with no wound on him breathing heavily with the sword tip stained with the soldier's blood.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Edward asked his friend.

Twilight snapped out of his trance and said to Edward,

"Yeah. I 'm fine. This is the first time I ever kill someone." Twilight admitted.

"Well, there's more were that came from." Lieam said to Twilight as he ordered his friends,

"Come on, we gotta get to Gwen's study, before Midnight killed Gwen and Richard."

"Midnight?" Sienna said confused. "Lieam, what's going on here?"

"It's a long story Sienna." Lieam said to Sienna.

"You can tell us later, right now, we need to get to Gwen's study." Landra said as the other nodded as ran up the stairs.

In the study, Midnight, and 8 spearmice, surround Rand, Sadie, and Remy, while guarding Gwen and Richard, as Midnight said to the twins,

"Surrender Lockhaven to me. The Guard no longer serve their purpose. When our borders were threaten by the the weasels two years ago, you did nothing til we were forced into war. The Guard have become servants of merchants and peasants. You are a puppet of many and a ruler of few. Under my rule, we'll extend beyond our borders."

Gwen, who disagree with Midnight's speech, said to him with pride in her voice,

"The villages and town will remain free to do as they please and the guard will never back down."

"Yeah, and we'll never bow down to you." Richard said as he draw his sword.

"When they'll be forced to obey under the rule of the **Black Axe**." Midnight said as he gripped the Axe tighter.

"Your not the Black Axe." Said a voice from behind the portrait, causing Midnight to turn at the picture, puzzled.

The portrait turn, reveling a secret passage, and a mouse appear in the shadows and said to Midnight,

"I am."

The mouse and the two other mice stepped out revealing Celanawe, Saxon, and Kenzie as he pointed the rusty sword as Midnight and continue,

"And I've come to claim what's rightfully mine!"

Midnight then said to his remaining soldiers while removing his helmet and revealing his face to the others,

"Attack them!" He said as Celanawe, Saxon, Kenzie, Rand, Sadie, Remy, Richard, and Gwen charged into battle while Richard shouted,

"Lockhaven!"

Midnight!?" Rand said as while using his shield to block Midnight's attack, making a dent in he shield.

"So your Conrad's mysterious traitor!" Sadie said as she jumped on a soldier and stabbed her dagger into the soldier's armpit. Killing him.

Gwen jumped on Rand's shield and trust her halberd at Midnight who blocked it as she said to Midnight in anger,

"From this day, you'll be remembered as a traitor Midnight. Not as a Guard, or as the Black Axe."

Sadie, blocked a spear with her daggers as she saw Lieam, Edward, Twilight, Sienna, and Landra enter the study.

"Guys!" Sadie said to them as Edward said,

"Hi fellas, did we messed anything?"

"Nope, it's just getting warmed up." Richard said to Edward while swinging his sword, slicing an Axe soldier's spear in two.

Kenzie whacked a soldier with his staff, knocking him unconscious.

Saxon knocked another soldier to the ground, and slashed him in the chest.

Sienna attacked another soldier who blocked her attack, shove forward, almost knocking her off balance and use the flat end of the spear to whack Sienna on her head, casing her to grunt in pain and fell to the floor. The soldier raised his spear to finish her, but before he can put his spear on her, a sword was trusted on his back as the soldier grunt in pain and fell backward dead. Sienna looked up and saw Twilight, who saved her life as Twilight hold out his paw and said,

"Need some help?"

"Thanks Twilight." Sienna said as she grasped Twilight's paw ad he helped her up. "I owe you one."

"Don't thanks me yet, this battle is far from over." Twilight said as he and Sienna ran back into the fight.

Celanawe hit the soldier's helmet using the pommel causing a dent in the helmet, and the soldier died.

However, a soldier from behind Celanawe strike him on his side and Celanawe yelled in pain.

Edward heard Celanawe's yell and aimed at the soldier who attacked him and fired as the arrow strike at the soldier's side, killing him instantly.

Celanawe looked at Edward while gripping his bleeding side as both mice nodded at each-other.

Lieam pushed a soldier to the floor and stabbed him in his heart.

Rand use his shield to strike a soldier, however, the spear hit Rand's bandaged leg, causing blood to gust out and Rand scream in pain as he keeled out and gripped his leg.

"Not again." Rand said in pain.

Remy charged at a soldier with his short sword and sliced the tip of the spear and stabbed the soldier in the chest, and pulled his sword out as the soldier fell dead.

Gwen and Midnight locked weapons with each-other, trying to knock the other one down.

"Weak and useless!" Midnight said as he shoved Gwen to the floor and fell on her stomach.

Gwen was about to get up as Midnight raised the Axe over to head to deliver the killing blow.

"With the last matriarch of Lockhaven dead, so too dies the guard!" Midnight said bringing the axe down on Gwen.

However, Richard saw his sister in trouble and ran to her aid as soon as Midnight raised the axe.

Before the axe could hit Gwen's spine, Richard raised his shield and block the axe with a 'clang' as he said to Midnight,

"If you harm one fur on sister, I'll kill you where you stand, traitor."

Gwen open one eye and was relief to see she brother saving her life.

"Very well." Midnight said with an evil grin. "You die first 'captain'."

Midnight swing the axe to the side and Richard ducked and roll to the left.

Richard swing his sword as Midnight blocked his attack as Richard said to his former friend as he blocked Midnight's attack with his shield,

"Why Midnight? You swore an oath to defend the weak."

Richard swing his sword vertically and Midnight once again blocked his attack as he continue,

"To uphold honor, justice, to protect our Territories and all that this ours, and this is how you thank us? Betrayal?" Richard finished as both mice locked weapons and Midnight said with venom in his voice,

"I say the oath because I couldn't stomach it!"

Midnight then yelled as he swing the axe again, knocking Richards shield out of his paw as he continue,

"Like I said, under my rule, I'll expand our Territories beyond the Wild Country, and I'll make sure we'll never again be attacked by predators, or weasels and no one is gonna is stop me. Not you, or guard!"

"Your talking about enslavement, fear and murder." Richard argue while blocking attacks.

"As long as the guard still live, we'll never surrender to mice like you!"

Midnight scoffed at Richards speech and swing the axe yet again, to knocked the sword off of Richards paw and whacked him on the head and Richards fell to the floor.

"Weak. Just like your sister." Midnight said as he raised the axe over his head to finish him like he nearly did with Gwen.  
"Goodbye captain." Midnight said in a cold voice as be bring the axe down on Richard.

Before the axe can kill him, it was blocked by a rusted long sword. Richard looked at the mouse who saved his life. It was Celenawe looking mad at Midnight as he said,

"I have wielded that axe for 37 years."

Richard moved out of the way as Celenawe moved the sword away from the axe, causing it to drop, making a hole on the floor.

"And you will not dishonor it's legacy!" Celenawe again said to Midnight as he lifted the axe, ready to fight the oldfur.

Celenawe charged at Midnight as Midnight moved the axe to his side, as soon as Celenawe was close, Midnight swing the axe at the sword and the sword breaks by the force.

Celenawe grabbed the handle of the axe and using the broken part of the sword, to stabbed it in Midnight's side as he screamed in pain and let go of the axe.

With the Back Axe back in the paws of it's rightful owner, Celenawe gripped Midnight's armor and spoke severely at Midnight,

"You dare betrayed the honor of guard?"

Celenawe then shoved Midnight to the side of the fireplace as to raised the ancient weapon above his head, ready to kill the traitor once and for all.

"To your members, and your kind, you are a plague." Celenawe said as Midnight brace himself for the killing blow.

"STOP!" Gwen and Richard both shouted to Celenawe as the others looked at them. Too much blood have been spilled today, they don't want any more to be spilled.

Gwen used her halberd to move the axe to the side of the fireplace, pinning Midnight as she said while she and Richard look severely at Midnight as Ricard sheathed his sword,

"If Midnight dies, he'll become a martyr."

"As you wish M'lady." Celenawe said while kneeling before Gwen.

Richard pulled the axe from the wall, causing Midnight to fall to the floor at he spoke to Midnight,

"Midnight, you are here by banished from Lockhaven, and the Territories."

Richard grabbed Midnight's cloak, and tear it from his back as he continue,

"Your unworthy of your cloak, unworthy to your fellow guards, and you will spend the rest of your days beyond our border."

With that, Midnight's paws is binned by Sadie as she, Rand, who was hopping on one foot due to his leg, Landra, and Celenawe walked out the the study and out of Lockhaven while Edward, Sienna, Kenzie, Saxon, Lieam, and Remy pointed their weapons at him, forcing him to march. Midnight take one last look at Twilight, who was holding his brother's cloak said to him in anger,

"Your no brother of mine."

They marched to the edge of the Territories, which lays near the Wild Country, as Sadie removed Midnight's bindings and the others pointed their weapons at him, and walked out of the Territories with blood dripping from his side. He stopped at looked at his former friends and vowed,

"Someday, I'll return. And when I do, I'll make you all suffer for this."

And with that, Midnight again walked into the Wild Country and disappear into the mist.

Midnight's treat was over. For now.

**A/N: And cut! There you have it, the siege of Lockhaven and Midnight's banishment to the Wild County. I have Midnight's cloak remove from him, cause removing a cloak is a mark of disgrace, and dishonor. **

**Also, Twilight was helping Sienna cause Lieam was busy with the other soldiers. I'm not doing a love triangle.**

**The part when Midnight couldn't stomach the oath was a scent from the movie, **_**Dragonheart**_**.**

**Midnight also made a vow that he'll return to take revenge of the guard. But that'll happen in my future stories.**

**Read and Review everyone, and remember, any flaming of any kind will to used to make steel. Stay tuned for the final chapter of my story. See you all later. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Mouse Guard: Fall 1152 (My version)

**(A/N): Hello there everyone, Sonicfighter here giving you the final chapter of my first story. (cue applause) Thank you, your all too kind. Anyway, I don't own Mouse Guard, nor do I don't it's characters, setting, or story line, they belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 8: Repair, Ceremony and Epilogue

* * *

After Midnight disappeared into the Wild Country, Sadie, Saxon, Kenzie, Remy, Lieam, Sienna and Remy make their make back to Lockhaven.

Midnight's vow still echo in Lieam's mind and asked,

"Guy's what if what Midnight said it true? What if he'll come back?"

Saxon huff at Lieam's question and said,

"With a wound like that on his side? I don't think he'll be a problem. Beside, he'll probably bleed to death."

"He's right Lieam." Kenzie said, agreeing with Saxon. And the others agree.

"I don't know, guys." Lieam said, still unsure. " I mean, he does have his training."

"Look Lieam." Edward said to his brother-figure. "If Midnight do get that sword out of him, there's a slim chance he'll find any herbs."

"Yeah, he'll probably get eaten by wolves or owls." Sadie said to her fellow guard.

"And he's just one mouse. I doubt that he'll be raising another army again." Remy said.

"Aye." The other mice agree.

Then, a chilling wind blew pass the mice and Kenzie shivered,

"We need to hurry back to Lockhaven and fast."

"We'll race you." Sienna challenge as she and the other mice ran back to Lockhaven as a single snowflake fell on a leave. Winter is soon approaching.

Back at Lockhaven, the mice are making repairs from Midnight's attack. It's been 3 hours since Midnight attacked the castle and much work need to be done. Twilight is now working in the armory, making new chains to replace the rusted ones for the portcullis.

A team of 7 mice, including Remy, help lifted the heavy portcullis as Richard helped the injured soldier who was left there after the battle ended a few hours ago. Even though he worked for Midnight, he's still a mouse and it's their job to protect their own.

"Thank you Captain Richard. I've been stuck there for hours." The soldier said gracefully as Richard put his shoulder over the soldier and walked to the apothecary.

"It's no problem my friend." Richard said with a smile. "You really should choice where you loyalty lie."

"Yeah, I'll remember that." The soldier said with a chuckle.

Angela along with Abigail was busy in the apothecary helping mice who where wounded during the siege. Rand is also in the apothecary after his leg got injured again.

Angela wrapped a bandage around an archers leg after putting Agrimony on his leg.

"There you go. In a few days, your leg will be healed." Angela said to the archer.

"Thank you Angela." The archer said to Angela as we walked out holding a crutch.

Abigail is impressed at Angela's skills. That's the twelveth mouse they helped, and not one of them died. It's a wonder why she's called 'The Angel of Thistledown'.

Back at the gate, Twilight helped put the new chains on the portcullis as he tested by opening them. They hold.

"Thanks for your help Twilight." Remy said congratulating him. "Look like you'll make a fine guard."

"Your welcome Remy." Twilight thanks. "I hope I'll become a better guard than my brother."

"I know you will, Twilight. Gwen knows it." Remy said as he patted Twilight on his back.

Twilight smiled at Remy. He's right that he'll be a better guard than Midnight.

Quiggy saw Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie, Sienna, Lieam, Edward and Remy running to the gates and shouted,

"Saxon and the others are coming to the gates!"

"Let them through!" Remy shouted.

The mice ran into Lockhaven while Lieam rubbed his shoulders trying to keep warm.

"Man, I wish I still have my cloak." He said.

"Your not the only one." Said Edward as he too rubbed his shoulders.

"Well we have fur you know." Saxon point out.

He saw a couple of mice working on the gates. He is impressed on the progress. The portcullis have new chains, and the doors are being put back into place.

"Hopefully we won't have another siege like that again." Lieam said. His comrades agreed.

Back in the apothecary, Angela saw Richard coming in carrying the soldier and asked,

"Isn't that one of Midnight's soldiers?"

"Yes. He _was_." Richard said, putting the soldier down on one of the bed as Abigail remove the soldier's helmet.

She the looked at his leg and see a large wound from being caught in the portcullis and said,

"Hmm, the wound looks pretty deep, but nothing a little wine and herbs can't fix." Abagail went to the cupboard, and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"I don't drink." The soldier said as Abigail poured the wine on the wound while he grunt in pain.

"This wine will help sealed the wound so it won't get infected." Abagail said.

Angela then came in with a bottle of Comfrey. She open the bottle, and remove 3 leaves and put them on the soldiers wound. She then wrapped it in a bandage and said,

"The Comfrey will help your bone heal faster in a few weeks."

"Thank you." The soldier said, graceful for their help.

"By the way, whats you name?" Angela asked, curiously.

"Alvin. My name is Alvin." The soldier, now called Alvin said.

"And what makes you join The Axe, Alvin?" Abagail said while putting the cork back on the bottle and putting it back in the cupboard with the others and Abagail put the wine in the cupboard as well.

Alvin scoff and replied, "What else, propaganda. 'Build a better world' they said. 'The Guard have mislead you' they said. I can't believe I fell for it. I would never turn my back against the guard."

"Well, now you know what damage propaganda can do." Angela said.

Angela look at Rand who is resting on one of the beds, then got an idea in her head and said to Abigail,

"Hey Abigail, remember then I said I'll use the flower's power on Rand?"

Abigail nodded and Angela continue,

"Well, I believe I can do that now. Go get Gwen and the others. I'll go get my flower." Angela said as she open the cupboard again and this time, he pulled of the Sun Lilly.

Richard looked at the flower in amazement and asked,

"Is that the same flower you used in your hometown?"

"Yes." Angela said. "I'm gonna use it on Rand's leg since he never patrol again since 2 years ago, and today."

"Hmm." Richard though. "That's not a bad idea. We needed Rand out patrolling again."

Meanwhile, back at the study, Gwen is looking out the window, watching the snowflakes fall one by one. Just then, Abigail enter the study and cleared her throat, causing Gwen to look at her healer and said,

"What is it, Abigail?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Angela asked me if you, and the others come to the apothecary. It's important."

"Okay. I'll look for the others." Gwen said as she went out of her study to find her finest mice.

She find them walking in the hall and Saxon said while his comrades knelled before Gwen.

"M'Lady, what brings you here?"

"Please, all of you rise. No need for that right now." Gwen said as Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, Sadie, Sienna, Edward, Celenawe and Remy got back on their feet and Gwen continue,

"I've been asked by Abigail, to tell you to come to the apothecary at once. It's important."

"What's the occasion?" Celenawe asked.

"I don't know. Abigail didn't asked me." Gwen replied.

"Hmm." Kenzie said as he though about this. "What ever it is, It's must be important."

"Yeah, let's go." Lieam said to the others as they follow Gwen to the apothecary.

A while later, Gwen as well as Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam and the others entered the apothecary and saw Angela with the Sun Lilly next to her. The others (aside from Richard and Abigail) was surprised to the the beautiful flower. The same one that helped healed Thistledown.

"Ah good. your all here." Angela said as she removed one of the petals from the flower.

"So, what your gonna do?" Sienna asked.

"I'm gonna heal Rand's leg." Angela said while removing the bandages on Rand's leg which is still bleeding.

"Really?" Gwen and the others (minus Abigail, Richard, and Rand) asked.

"Yes. Really." Angela said while putting the flower petal on Rand's leg.

"Are you sure this gonna work?" Rand asked while Angela re-wrapped the bandages with the petal and said,

"Of coarse I'm sure. I've done this before."

"You ready?" Rand nodded his head. She looked at the others and they also nodded their heads yes.

Angela closed her eyes and began to sing:

**Flower gleam and glow.**

**Let's your power shine.**

Then, the flower began to glow and Gwen, her brother and her finest mice eyes grew wide in surprise. This really is a magic flower.

**Make the cloak reverse. **

**Bring back what once was mine.**

Celanawe is also surprise. Never in his years have he witness such magic.

The petal also glow and began to heal Rand's leg as he watched amazed.

**Heal what have been hurt.**

**Change the fate's design.**

**Saved what's have been lost.**

**bring back what once was mine.**

**What once was mine.**

As Angela finish the song, both the flower and the petal stopped glowing as she open her eyes.

Abigail and the others are amazed. Angela's singing really did healed Thistledown and made her an angel.

Abigail removed the bandage and surprisingly, the wound was gone! Like Rand never got it in the first place.

Rand looked at his newly healed leg and was really surprised. His leg is completely healed. It's like he never went to war two years ago.

Rand got up from the bed and stand up. He laughed in joy as he moved around. The others just smiled. For the first time since the Winter War, Rand can walk again.

"My leg!" Rand said happily. "It's like I never went to War two years ago."

Rand then grabbed Angela's paw and said,

"Thank you Angela, thank you."

"Your welcome Rand." Angela said as she shake Rand's paw.

"That was incredible." Saxon said in amazement. And the rest just nodded.

Gwen then said to Angela kindly,

"That was the most incredible thing in all of my years as matriarch."

"It's nothing really. Like I said before, all I did was sing and the flower healed mice." Angela said as she put the flower back in the cupboard.

"Nothing?" Richard said. "You healed a severe wound that our healers failed to heal. No offense Abigail."

"None taken." Abigail said, not offended on what Richard said.

"Anyway, me and my sister have a question your you."

"Asked away. I'm all ears." Angela said, eager to heard their question.

"Who would you like to be one of us?" Gwen asked.

Angela gasped in surprise. They make her an offer of joining their ranks, which have been her life long dream. Since she did prove herself guard worthy, it'll be fair.

"Yes." Angela said as she knelled before the captain and the matriarch.

"I promise to uphold justice and defend the weak and all that is ours."

"Good, but you must swear it not just me and by brother, but all of Lockhaven." Gwen said. This is not that she had in mind.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked a little confused as she raised her head to Gwen.

"Tonight, we'll honor you and Twilight as Guard Mice to all of Lockhaven."

"Oh." Angela said now understanding what she mean and got back up.

"So, what now?" Lieam asked Gwen, wanting to know what they'll do next.

"Now, we prepare a ceremony for our two new guards. It'll be held at sundown, and I want everymouse to prepare." Gwen said to her finest mice.

"Yes M'lady." Kenzie, Lieam, Saxon, Sienna, Edward, Remy, Rand and Celenawe said while bowing at Gwen and exit the apothecary, leaving Gwen with Abigail and Angela as Abigail said,

"M'Lady, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Angela and Twilight are just tenderpaws."

Abigail was right about that. Angela just joined yesterday and Twilight joined a few hours ago.

"I know Abigail, but they already prove themselves today and that's good enough for me." Gwen replied to her best healer. She have high hope that Angela and Twilight will make fine guards like she have high hope with Lieam years ago.

Abigail just sigh and said, "I hope your right M'lady." she went back to work.

Angela then said, "She's right Gwen. I'm just a tenderpaw."

"Don't worry Angela." Gwen said as she placed her paw on Angela's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Angela smiled at this and said,

"Thanks Gwen."

Gwen left the apothecary and Richard was waiting for her at the door.

"Hey sis. I'm surprised that you made both Twilight and Angela guards. Normally, it would take a few years before a tenderpaw become a Guard." Richard said to her sister as they both walked to the main hall to ask the mice there to prepare for tonight's ceremony.

"I know Richard, but I have high hopes for those two" Gwen said to his brother.

"Like you have high hopes for Lieam." Richard said in agreement.

Later that evening, the sun is setting over the territories. Inside Lockhaven's ceremony hall, which have been used to promote Tenderpaws to Guards since it's founding, all of Lockhaven is in the hall. For the first time in Lockhhaven's history, two mice get to become guards. The lanterns hanging above the room shine brightly and reflected off the glass windows, including the one in the front of the stone steps with the 'L' at the middle. One each step was four candles, eight in all. Gwendolyn and her brother stood on middle step. At the end of the room, the guard, including, Lieam, Kenzie, Sienna, Edward, Remy, Landra, Sadie and Celenawe hold a candle. In front of them, Angela and Twilight looked at each other. Both of them are excited that their gonna become Guards in a few moments.

Gwen, who is holding her halberd nodded to Saxon and Rand who are with 5 other mice.

Saxon drew his sword and Rand and the 5 others followed as they hold their swords high.

Angela and Twilight walked to the front of the room both being really excited to this day.

Twilight looked at Saxon who looked back and nodded at him with a smile on his face.

As soon as Angela and Twilight made it to the front of the room, Gwen said to Richard,

"Richard, the cloaks if you please."

"Of course sis." Richard said who is holding a light blue cloak, and Midnight's cloak which have been fixed by the looms.

Richard walked to Angela and put the light blue cloak on her. It fit well to her personality.

Richard then give Midnight's cloak to Twilight who put the cloak on him.

As the ceremony progresses, Kenzie whispered to Lieam,

"This is like your ceremony, but only with two mice."

"Yeah." Lieam whispered back. "I remember my ceremony well."

Angela and Twilight knelled on the first step and Gwen said to them as she did to Lieam 2 years back,

"Angela of Thistledown and Twilight of Barkstone, do you to swear to uphold honor, justice and peace?"

"We swear." Twilight and Angela said as if their a couple.

"Do you swear to defend the weak, to protect our Territories from danger?"

"We swear." Twilight and Angela said again.

"And do you swear to protect and defend all that is ours?"

"WE SWEAR!" Both Twilight and Angela shouted as their voice echoed throughout the room with pride.

Gwen smiled at the 2 mice. She knew that she see great promises in both of them.

"Then by the power invested in me. In the name of Lockhaven, in the name of the Guard, I dubbed you Twilight and Angela, Mouse Guard." She said as she tapped Twilight and Angela's shoulders with her halberd.

"Now repeat after me." Gwen said to the two mice as she hold her right paw up as Twilight and Angela held their right paws, for this is also important to the Guards.

Gwen started the oath by saying,

"We as Guard offer all that we are to protect the sanctity of our species."

"We as Guard offer all that we are to protect the sanctity of our species." Angela and Twilight repeated.

"The freedom of our kin."

"The freedom of our kin." Angela and Twilight repeated.

"And the honor of our ancestors."

"And the honor of our ancestors." Angela and Twilight repeated.

"With knowledge, sword, and shield, we do these deeds."

"With knowledge, sword, and shield, we do these deeds." Angela and Twilight repeated.

"Never putting a lone mouse above the needs of all."

"Never putting a lone mouse above the needs of all." Angela and Twilight repeated.

"Or the desire of self above another."

"Or the desire of self above another." Angela and Twilight repeated.

"We strive for no less than to serve the greater good."

"We strive for no less than to serve the greater good." Angela and Twilight repeated as they finish the oath.

Richard finish by shouting,

"Mouse Guard Forever!"

"Mouse Guard Forever!" The guard shouted back and cheered for Angela and Twilight. The two new Guards.

After the ceremony, Twilight walked the armory to begin his new life when Rand ran next to him and said,

"Twilight, I got a request for you."

"Asked away, Rand." Twilight said.

"I was wondering if you can fixed my shield." Rand said while holding to his shield.

Twilight looked at the shield and see a dent on top right side of the shield caused by the Black Axe.

"I'll see what I can do." Twilight said as he grabbed Rand's shield.

"Thank you." Said Rand as he walked back to his post.

Twilight continue walking to the armory with Rand's Shield in his paw.

Back in the study, Gwen walked to a hallway located between the fireplace and self. At the end of the hall is a wooden door. Next to the door is a stone base with a smaller door. Gwen opened the door and inside is a small room with white, red and brown floor tiles, book shelves, drawers below the book shelves, a book pedestal at the end of the room with an ink pot and a closed book, and next to the shelves are eleven stain-glass windows, each one hold the founders of their order:

Feruin: Wife of Faulknir. She started the cloak tradition.

Dayana: Who study plants from herbs to poisons.

Laria: She expanded Lockhaven 3 times.

Siobhan: She started the art of healing and mending the sick and broken.

Allyson: Who was responsible for the words carved on the walls, including the famous, "It matter's not what you fight, but what you fight _for"._

Adelle: She first bought bees into the apiary.

Raina: Who recorded her life through songs.

Caylyn: Responsible for making the first map of the Territories.

Dorys: She feed hundreds and spend most of her time in the kitchen.

Veygr: She studied star navigation and mapping.

And finally Gwen's and Richard's ancestor, Moira: Who killed the wicked King Avidar for the murder of her husband, Garrow.

This is the Matriarch's private chamber. Passed down from generation, to generation from Gwen's mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, back to Moira herself. Only matriarch are allowed inside, but those close to Gwen, are allowed to enter like her twin brother, Richard.

Gwen walked to the book, which have the 'L H' symbol, similar to her brother's shield.

She open the book to an empty page. Gwen dipped a quill into the ink pot and begin writing:

**28th of November, 1152**

**Midnight's own concern over the order of authority between the Guard, town and villages was legitimate. But unfortunately, his goal was to rule all as an imposer in the shadow of the Black Axe itself and kill anyone who stand in his way, even if it's his own flesh and blood.**

Gwen dipped the quill again and continue writing:

**Mice should never rise weapons against themselves. There's enough dangers outside of our Territories as it is. I feared that a hint of distrust for the Guard may still spread in the Territories like a plague.**

As Gwen write, in the towns and villages the former Axe soldiers have return to their lives and family with bee stings on their body. Some of them discarded their Axe armor into a garbage pile while most have their armor sold to blacksmiths and melted down for tools and other use. Guess they'll think twice before double-crossing the Guards again.

**Of the 114 mice under Midnight's command, most of them return to their homes and lives as if nothing have happen. Only 3 were imprisoned by their town magistrates. The rest walked away freely.**

Elsewhere in Lockhaven, Rand is ordering mice to lock the gate as Gwen write:

**As for the Guard involved in the battle, Rand's leg have never healed after the Winter War 2 years ago, and today the wound have gotten worse by Midnight's troops. I feared that he'll never patrol again. However, Angela, also known as the Angel of Thistledown completely healed his entire leg with a magic flower and for that, I'm grateful for having her in our ranks.**

In the apothecary, Angela help Abigail with medical supplies as Gwen again write down:

**Angela joined our cause the day before Midnight's army attack our home. I have a feeling that flower and her have a connection, but I couldn't explain it.**

In the armory, Twilight is hammering out the dent in Rand's shield.

**Twilight, younger brother of Midnight, joined us a few hours ago when his older brother attacked us. Unlike his brother, he believed that the Guard is a light in this world, a beacon of hope, honor and justice. Guess he's nothing like his brother after all.**

Richard is in the hidden library looking for something,

"Where is it? Where is it?" He said to himself.

**Speaking of brothers, Richard become captain of Lockhaven not long after I became matriarch. Though we both protect Lockhaven, sometime can be overprotective for me.**

Richard saw a brown book with a scroll next to it.

"Here it is." Richard said putting the book out.

The book have a golden 'S' with a few jewels on it and the scroll have the Lockhaven seal on it. whatever they are, they must be important.

**I can't help but notice that he's trying to show us something, but what it is, I don't know yet.**

Elsewhere, Sadie is holding to her bag.

**Sadie have been lonely for far too long when she was posted in Frostic. It's good to have her back in Lockhaven as a patrol mouse again.**

Remy walked by Sadie and patted her on the shoulder.

"Come on Sadie, the others are waiting." Remy said as Sadie placed her bag next to a door as they walked down the hall. The death of Conard is still fresh in their minds. He sacrifice himself for Sadie and Remy to warn Lockhaven.

**Remy have been our skilled crossbow mouse since he joined in 1148. He and Edward have been friends ever since and both have never missed a single target, though the death of Conard is still fresh in their minds, though. Sadie was determined to recover Conard's remain and secure Calogero, but at this time, I've forbid her.**

Soon, Sadie and Remy came to a door which said 'Casks' which houses ale for the long Winter. It's also the place for Saxon, Kenzie and Edward to hang out when not on patrol.

**Calogero is too remote and too far to risk sending even one Guard through this weather, and their is much work to be done for the populated areas.**

Sadie open the door and see Kenzie and Saxon playing a game of Swords &amp; Strongholds and Edward who have his cloak back, is enjoying a mug of ale. He saw Sadie and Remy coming in and said,

"Ah, Sadie, Remy. Glad you two can join us."

"Hey Ed." Remy greets.

Saxon move his piece as Kenzie drink his ale.

**Saxon, and Kenzie are both best friends, but also bitter rivals. Edward make sure one doesn't kill the other.**

Edward handed Sadie and Remy ale and both mice gripped their drinks.

Kenzie made a move and Saxon watches.

**Me and my brother rarely send either of them away without the other. They and Edward are three of our finest Guard mice.**

Edward raised his mug and said,

"Mouse Guard forever."

"Mouse Guard forever." Saxon, Remy, Kenzie and Sadie said as they clanged their mugs.

**Their duties keep them away from Lockhaven. It's rare that so many of our patrol mice would be here at the same time. Sometimes, beds are often cold than used.**

In the barracks, Lieam is sewing a hole from his cloak which have been recovered.

**Lieam, who joined us around 1149, is the most promising I've seen in my time here in Lockhaven. My only fear is that the horrors of what he've been through in the past are forcing him to grow up quicker than most mice do. Though he does seen to taking it all in a long step.**

Then Celenawe enter the barrack with a short sword in his paw.

"Mind if I join you, young mouse?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Lieam said as Celenawe handed him the short sword and he then pulled out the Black Axe. He also pulled out two rocks and handed one to Lieam and both begin sharpening their weapons.

**Also, the sudden return of an old hero, The Black Axe, has given him a new teacher.**

Later, Celenawe walked into the hidden library as he light his pipe.

**Celenawe's records said that he was once a guard back in 1115, but the mention of him have stopped for reasons unknown. He clams to be the true Black Axe, but have told be and Richard to keep it a secret between those who have witness Midnight's attempt on my life.**

Celanawe lay down next to a bookshelf using his shoulder armor to hold a candle and reading a book.

**The Guard, my brother and I are in great dept to him. I've offered him sanctuary in Lockhaven for the time being. It's amazing to think that the Black Axe it's more than must a legend, it's real.**

Gwen again dipped the quill into the ink as the finished:

**But tonight, we'll leave them all to enjoy Lockhaven's warmth as a home, but in a few days, we'll send them back out again.**

To prove her point, inside the cookery, the food supply is running low thanks to Midnight's attack.

**Our weather watchers said that snow will blanket the Territories by morning, but that's not the bad part. The bad part is our supplies of food is running low cause of Midnight's attack and we in despite need for more supplies.**

**Gwendolyn, First snowfall of 1152**

After Gwen finished writing, she closed the book and walked out of the room. She look back at the chamber and though,

_**I pray I can keep Celanawe's secret for long. **_Gwen know that the Guard should always tell the truth, but she must keep it a secret for Celanawe's sake. But for know long? Only time will let that.

Outside of Lockheaven, the snow continue to fall, knowing that they have a long Winter ahead of them.

**A/N: That's it. The final chapter of my first story is complete. So, what do you guys think? I added the Matriarch private chamber from **_**The Black Axe.**_** It's a neat looking room. Don't forget to read and review and remember: any flaming of any kind will be used to burn witches. The evil kind. Also, coming soon is my version of Winter: 1152. Ta-ta for now folks!**


End file.
